I Will Never Understand Boys
by Candy04
Summary: An accident in potions class leaves Hermione magnetically attached and invisable to an unaware Draco. Story Recovered!
1. A Lesson On How To Raise Your Hand

A/N Hey guys

A/N Hey guys! Thanks to one of my wonderful readers KW, this story is fully recovered. Thanks to her this story will finally be able to get updated. So thank you KW. Also thank you to all my faithful reviewers for sticking with this story. You guys have been great!

To anyone who is new to this story, it had ten chapters and over 610 reviews and then it got mysteriously deleted. I hope you guys enjoy the story!

**Summary:** Hermione Granger is the smartest witch in her year. She pretty much knows everything. There is just one thing that she doesn't seem to understand…Boys! But after a humiliating experience in potions class leaves Hermione invisible and magnetically attached to an unaware Draco Malfoy, she learns a lot more about boys then she wanted.

**Chapter 1 **

**A Lesson On How To Raise Our Hand**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked grudgingly down to the dungeons that lead to their least favorite class, in which their least favorite teacher taught.

"Now, remember Ron," Harry said. "No matter what kind of foul comment Snape makes to us, or no matter what kind of horrible thing he does to us, we have to just take it, because we cannot afford to get a detention…"

Before he could finish, Hermione turned and beamed at him. "Oh Harry, I am so proud of you. Haven't I always said that it is just better to ignore Snape and just focus more on your actual work because your grades are what's important?"

"Just for today though, will have to suck it up and take whatever he throws at us." Ron said who was clearly not listening to a word Hermione had said.

"Just for today?" Hermione frowned.

"Well," Harry said looking at Hermione a little apprehensively. "You see, tomorrow we have a quidditch game, Gryffindor versus Slytherin and everyone, including Snape knows that we have a pretty good chance at winning that game, so you see, Snape would love to give us a detention and cause us to miss the game."

Hermione just rolled her eyes and muttered something about boys and quidditch.

As they entered the potions classroom Harry, Ron, and Hermione took their usual seats at the table in the very back of the room, to make sure they were as far away from Snape as possible.

As Hermione sat down and began to get her books out for today's lesson she couldn't help but feel annoyed with Ron and Harry. It seemed to her that all her friends thought about was quidditch, which even though Hermione didn't know very much about quidditch, she still enjoyed watching the games, however, she deeply wished that Harry and Ron would focus more on their school work, like her. She glanced once more at her friends before she saw their potions master entering the room, and she quickly turned away from them and brought her attention to Snape, ready to learn.

Really, she would never understand boys.

"Today," Snape said in his usual silky voice, that, although quiet, was still able to have the classes full attention "I am going to be showing you two potions, none of which I expect that anyone of you will able to make, however, you will be expected to by the time you have finished with your Newt Level." Snape said before he pointed his wand at a cauldron on his right that seemed to hold bubbling, thick, orange, goo.

"So, can anyone tell me what this potion is?" Snape asked, however, before he had even finished his sentence, Hermione's hand shot up. "Anyone?" He asked again, clearly ignoring Hermione's hand.

Snape's eyes searched the room and rested hopeful on Draco Malfoy for a moment, but Draco just raised his eye brow at him, and Snape turned away glaring slightly.

As soon as Snape's back was turned, Draco caught sight of Hermione, who seemed determined to keep her eyes on Snape, so that he would see her and allow her to answer the question.

Draco smirked, as he watched her wave her hand up in the air desperately.

Draco raised his hand up in the air as well as well imitating her and jumped up and down behind Snape as though he had to go to the bathroom. His pretty accurate impression of Hermione caused all the Slytherins to laugh and a few Gryffindors as well.

Hermione glared at Draco, as her cheeks flushed but still continued to raise her hand.

The laughter caused Snape to turn around and face Draco, who stopped mocking Hermione at once and the laughter subsided.

"What may I ask is so funny?" Snape said dangerously, looking around the classroom.

"I think you had better let Granger use the bathroom soon sir, she looks like she's about to bust." Draco said loudly, as almost the entire class burst out into laughter.

Hermione's cheeks burned, she was almost as humiliated as the time she had been hit with a jinx that made her teeth grow too big for her face.

Snape smirked slightly. "Miss Granger, I was sure that a know it all like yourself would know that you should take care of your, _business_ before class." The class roared with laughter as Snape continued. "Clearly, all the booksmarts that you have, have left no room in your brain for common sense."

Hermione, who was now dangerously close to tears, felt anger coarse through her so strong that she blurted out. "Sir, I do not need to use the use the restroom, I was simply trying to answer your question." She said a little more harshly then she intended too. "Sir." she added hastily under his cold glare.

"Please Miss Granger, you do not need to make excuses, if you need to use the bathroom please do so now, so that you will not disturb my classroom any longer." At this the class broke into laughter again.

Anger boiled inside her as she blurted out. "Please sir, the potion is called magnetismimpera. It is a potion that is not commonly used today, however, back in the old days when it was popular, parents would give their children a t spoon of magnetismimpera, and whoever the child was closest too when consuming the potion, which was his parents, would cause the child to be, if you will, sort of magnetically attached to their parents. The child would only be able to step about two feet from their parents under this potion. Parents liked the idea of this potion so that when they took their child out to a crowded place, the child could not get lost. However, with time many found this potion a bit barbaric and it begin to become less and less popular."

"I told you Miss Granger, that you may go to the bathroom, I however, do not remember asking you to answer the question." Snape said loudly.

"But you did sir." Hermione said bluntly. "You asked if any of us knew what was inside that cauldron…" her voice trailed off.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor, and if you speak out of turn again, it will be detention." Snape said, "This potion is called Magnetismimpera…" Snape began and more or less repeated what Hermione had just said, and acted as if she had never said anything at all. When he finally finished, he pointed his wand at the cauldron to his left, which contained a gray substance that looked neither liquid nor gas.

"Does anyone know what this potion is?" Snape asked.

Once again, Hermione's hand shot up in the air, as though she was determined to show Snape that she knew the answer.

"Miss Granger, I thought I asked you to take care of your business." Snape said, looking annoyed.

"Please sir, I would like to answer the question. That potion is called invisabella. It causes the person that takes the potion to become invisible." Hermione started.

"Miss Granger, are you aware that we have ways of letting our Professor know that we would like to answer a question," Snape said ignoring Hermione's correct answer "You see with just a simple raise of your hand." Snape raised his hand in the air demonstrating.

"But sir, I did raise my hand." Hermione stared, but Snape cut her off.

"Miss Parkensin," Snape called to a pug faced Slytherin by the name of Pansy. "Would you please demonstrate to Miss Granger how to raise your hand?"

Pansy giggled and raised her hand.

"Now please keep it held up for Miss Granger to see, and Mr. Malfoy, will you please demonstrate to Miss Granger what she was doing."

A wide smirk spread across Draco's face as he raised his hand furiously in the air and jumped up and down excitedly, completely over doing what Hermione had done, but received a lot of laughter, including a smirk form Snape.

"See the difference Miss Granger?" Snape said nastily.

On either side of Hermione, Ron and Harry were having a lot harder time containing themselves than they thought.

Harry was glaring at Snape with a look of pure hatred, and Ron was squeezing his quill so tight, at any moment it looked as though ink was about to burst from it.

They had been prepared for Snape to make rude comments to them, they could take whatever he had said to them, but watching him doing it to Hermione was a different story.

After a few moments Hermione realized what Snape was trying to do. It wasn't her he was after. It was Harry and Ron. He knew, being the Gryffindors that they were, that it wouldn't take long for them to stand up for their friend, and as soon as they did he would be ready with a hello detention and a bye bye quidditch game.

Hermione could see that her friends were dangerously close to shouting at Snape now. She glanced over at Draco who was laughing loudest. He smirked as he caught her eye.

God how she loathed Malfoy!

She turned back to Snape and said as matter of fact like "The only difference I see is that I raise my hand with enthusiasm, but I don't really see how you would know what peoples hands are suppose to look like raised other than mine since I am the only one who ever raises their hand in your class."

Hemione heard people around her gasp in shock.

"Twenty more points Miss Granger, for being a conceited little brat. Now, just to make sure that I don't get your hand raising confused with whether or not you want to answer a question or whether or not you have to go to the bathroom I will ask the class to help me give you a another demonstration, and hopefully you will not have this problem in my class or other professors classes." Snape said evilly.

"Now, I would like all the Gryffindors to raise their hands please." Most of the Gryffindors raised their hands except for Harry and Ron who simply glared at Snape. "That goes for you two as well." Snape said nodding at Harry and Ron, unless you would like to join me in detention tomorrow during the quidditch game, Gryffindor versus Slytherin."

Oh that evil git, Hermione thought. She was right, Snape was using her to get to Harry and Ron, and he was going to make them help him humiliate her or miss their game.

They each gave her Hermione a pitiful look, which she returned a look that meant she understood as their hand shot up in the air.

"Now," Smiled nastily. "I would like all the Slytherins to do an impression of how Miss Granger raises her hand, and maybe she will be able to see the difference."

The Slytherins seemed to have a field day with this. Each of them over dramatizing Hermione's hand raising even worse than Draco did.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears of embarrassment. She couldn't take it anymore; she jumped out of her seat and began to run out of the classroom.

However, when she ran passed Malfoy, he stuck his foot out from under his table and tripped her causing her not only to fall, but also to fall into the table with the cauldrons full of magnetismempera and invisabella, to splash out onto her.

A/N Please review and let me know what you think!


	2. Invisable and Stuck To the Enemy

A/N Hey guys

**Chapter 2 **

**Invisible and Stuck to the Enemy**

Hermione pulled herself off the floor as quickly as possible. Her face was the color of a tomato. It was bad enough that Snape had made fun of her in class, but then, Draco had tripped her in front of the entire class, and to make things worse, she was covered in orange and gray potion.

When she stood up she glared at Draco, expecting to see his smirking face staring back at her. What she did not expect to see however was him staring back at her wide-eyed with his mouth hanging open.

Before she could think on it too much, she noticed that the rest of the room wore similar expressions, including, Harry, Ron, and Snape.

Hermione uncomfortably brought her hands to her body and began to attempt to knock the gooey potions off her, but to her surprise, she had no potion on her at all.

Hermione stood there in shock for a moment wondering how just moments ago, she had seen orange and gray potion on her and now somehow, she did not. She assumed that was what the rest of the class was staring at as well, until she heard the horrified voice of Ron say, "Where, where is she? Where did she go?"

The entire room began searching the room frantically with their eyes.

Hermione found this extremely odd and yelled, "Um what do you mean where am I? I am right here." But nobody seemed to hear her.

"Malfoy you did this." Harry yelled angrily.

"Calm down Potter." Snape said suddenly. "If believe that Miss Granger, is in fact still in this room."  
"Well of course I am still" Hermione started, but Snape cut her off as though he hadn't heard her. Which this didn't shock Hermione, for that was a thing Snape normally did.

"What do you mean? I don't see her!" Ron said, still sounding terrified.

"I believe that due to Miss Grangers clumsiness, when she managed to knock over the cauldrons, she may have been splattered with invisabella."

"Her clumsiness," Harry said coldly. " Malfoy tripped her."

"Ten points for interrupting a teacher, Mr. Potter. Now as I was saying, if she was splattered with invisabella she will be impossible to see, now Miss Granger, I know you can hear me, where are you." Snape asked calmly.

"I'm right here." Hemrione yelled.

"Miss Granger, you are not being funny, answer me this instant." Snape said again angrily.

"I did, I am right here." Hermione yelled and to her horror no one seemed to be able to hear her.

"You answer me Miss Granger or you will be having detention for a month." Snape spat.

"Sir, I don't think it would be like Hermione not to answer you." Harry said quietly.

Snape stared at Harry for a few moments and said, " Do any of you remember if both potions happen to spill on Miss Granger?"

The entire class all seemed to talk at once, all saying how they were sure that she had been splashed with both potions.

"I see" Snape said, " Well as there are no record of these to potions ever being mixed together, the results are really quite unpredictable. Also, these potions were not really meant to touch skin, they are supposed to be taken by mouth."

Hermione swallowed hard. She had never heard of any incident where these two potions had been mixed together and splashed on human skin either.

So far, the potion seemed to have resulted in making her invisible, and unable to be heard.

As the entire class, stared at Snape in shock, an idea occurred to Hermione. She took a step towards Snape and attempted to tap him on the shoulder, but to her horror, her hand seemed to go right through him. Now panicked, she attempted to grab a book off of Draco's desk, desperate to make her presence known, but her hand went through it just as it had done when she tried to touch Snape.

"So what are we going to do?" Harry asked.

"Everyone spread out and walk around the room. If she is invisible, one of us is bound to bump into her." Snape said.

Hermione watched helpless as the class groped around the room for her, which she knew would be pointless, since they would go right through her.

Hermione nearly broke into tears as she watched as Harry walked up to her and swing his arms in her direction, swinging them right through her.

Oh God, Hermione thought. What if they can't find out what happened to me and how long will these effects last?

After a good ten minutes of everyone searching for Hermione, well everyone except Draco who had barely moved away from his seat, she still was not found.

Why that evil little git. He isn't even looking and he's the reason I ended up like this! Hermione thought to herself angrily.

"Alright it seems that I will have to have a word with the Head Master about this, mishap. As for the rest of you, class dismissed." Snape said.

"But what about Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Did you not hear me Potter, I said that I am going to have a word with the Head Master about this. I am sure he will be able to sort it out."  
"But what about Malfoy, he's the one who caused it?" Ron yelled.

However, Snape pretending as if he didn't hear him, turned and walked out of the classroom to go find the Head Master, leaving a bewildered and angry Harry and Ron behind.

Hermione watched her friends helplessly.

However, suddenly she felt a force drag her back wards and knock her off her feet to the ground.

"What the…?" Hermione said, but she felt the force dragging her again.

She was dragged all the way out of the dungeons where she screamed, even though nobody could hear her, and she was drug through people, even though nobody could feel or see her.

Suddenly, the force dragging her stopped and she found herself, right next to none other than Draco Malfoy.

Hermione pulled herself up confused and attempted to walk the opposite direction of Draco, but it seemed she couldn't walk two feet without feeling an invisible force hold her back.

"What is going …oh." Hermione said as she remembered that she was also splattered with magnetismimperia.

Hermione felt as she was about to faint as realization dawned on her. Draco was closest to her when she was splashed with the potion, which meant that she was magnetized to him.

Hermione couldn't believe it. She was unable to be seen, heard, or felt, and was also attached to the boy that she had loathed since her first year.

Draco's laugh brought her back to her senses as she heard him say, "I believe I deserve an applause for getting rid of that filthy mudblood."

The Slytherins around him cheered and applauded. Hermione felt anger boil up inside her once more.

"I wondered what happened to her though?" Pansy asked.

"I honestly couldn't care less." Draco said, who honestly looked it as he set off down the corridor, unknowingly dragging Hermione behind.

"And did you see Potter and Weasleys face?" Draco drawled. "There so worried about that little mudblood that they don't stand a chance against us at quidditch tomorrow, I mean I doubt if they even play."

"Yeah good thing too, because we didn't stand a chance if Potter played…" Crabbe started to say, but trailed off at the threatening look Draco gave him.

"Ha, that's a laugh, Potter good at quidditch. I could catch the snitch faster than him with my fucking eyes closed." Draco said angrily.

"Well then maybe you should start shutting your eyes then, because I am tired of Potter always catching the snitch first." Goyle said.

Draco glared at him, but before he could say anything Pansy said, "Aw Draco could have always caught the snitch faster if he tried, he just doesn't feel that he has to put his full effort into it and show off like Potter does."

Hermione snorted at this.

Draco seemed to calm down a little at this.

"Yeah well, whatever, I have more important things to do then to discuss Potter." Draco said and with that, took off, leaving a slightly disappointed Pansy behind.

Hermione sighed and walked along with him, knowing that she would be forced to anyway.

She followed him until he stopped at a portrait, where she watched him say, "pureblood" and watched as the portrait swung open.

Hermione followed Draco into the Slytherin common room. She had never been in there before, but she remembered Ron and Harry telling her about it in their second year.

They had told her that the Slytherin common room was darker and gloomier than the Gryffindor common room and looking around she had to admit, they were right.

She followed Draco as he pushed a couple of terrified third years out of his way.

She followed him all the way until his dormitory, where he walked over and sat on his bed and to Hermione's surprise took out his transfigurations book and began to read.

"Malfoy actually studies." Hermione said to herself as she too took a seat on Malfoy's silver and green bed.

Hermione sighed, "Oh please let someone figure out what has happened to me soon."

She needed to get to a library and so that she could try and figure out how to get herself back to normal, but with her being magnetized to Draco, made it impossible for her to do that. Her only hope was that Dumbledore would know what to do.

After a few minutes of Hermione feeling sorry for herself, she began to feel bored and she looked over Draco's shoulder and began reading as well. Just because she was invisible and magnetized to Draco was no reason for her to get behind in her studies.

She sighed disappointed when she had saw that she had already read the chapter Draco was on, but decided it couldn't hurt to reread it again.

After about a half an hour, Hermione heard a sound at the door that took hers and Draco's attention off the book.

As the doorknob began to turn, Hermione watched as Draco stuffed his book hastily under his pillow.

A tall Slytherin boy walked in, that Hermione recognized as a Blaise Zabini.

"Oh, I didn't know anyone was up here." Blaise drawled in a voice much like Draco. "I just came up here to get my broom. You want to come out and practice some quiddicth with me, it's the big game tomorrow and all."

Hermione's heart dropped. She had completely forgotten about the game tomorrow.

Would she still be attached to Draco tomorrow? She wondered. She shivered at that terrifying thought.

She was terrified of flying.

"No, actually I was about to take a nap, before you came up here and rudely interrupted me." Draco snapped.

"Sorry man." Blaise said coldly. "What's up your ass anyway?"

"Nothing I am just get annoyed when people interrupt my sleep." Draco snapped back.

Blaise rolled his eyes, got his broom and left the room without another word to Draco.

Hermione had always known Draco to act coldly towards her and other houses, but it shocked her that he was so cold to someone in his own house and someone who was suppose to be his friend.

Before she could think on it too much, Hermione saw Draco get out his transfiguration book and began reading it again.

She couldn't help but find it amusing that Draco felt he needed to hide the fact that he studies.

When she thought about it though, she realized that Harry and Ron where kind of the same way.

Hermione remembered last year when to her annoyance Ron and Lavender had gone out, and once she over heard Lavender asking Ron if he wanted to study with her and he told her that he didn't need to study.

Hermione remembered laughing hard at his answer.

She shook her head.

She didn't understand, why did boys think it was un cool to study.

"Boys, I am not even going to try and understand them." Hermione said to herself.

A little while later, Draco snapped his book shut and put it away.

"Dinner time." He said to himself.

Hemrione couldn't help but giggle at this.

Draco talked to himself. That was something that she usually did.

Hermione follwed Draco into the Great Hall.

She caught sight of Harry and Ron over at the Gryffindor table, both looking troubled.

Hermione took a step towards them, but as soon as she did she felt the magnetic force stop her and pull her closer to Draco, who began walking over to the Slytherin table.

She sadly walked over with him and sat down sulking as Draco was greeted by his fellow Slytherins.

As everyone began to shovel food onto their plates, a horrifying thought hit Hermione.

"How am I going to be able to eat if I can't touch anything?" She said aloud.

She watched as Draco began reaching for food as well.

She didn't know what she was going to do. If she didn't eat anything she would starve and if nobody realized what had happened to her soon she would die of starvation.

Hermione sighed and attempted to grab a dinner roll, but her hand went straight through it.

Hermione sighed and rested her chin on one of her hands at a complete loss of what to do.

After a few minutes of sitting with the Slytherins, she noticed that none of the Slytherins were talking to each other. They all ate their food in silence, which Hermione found extremely weird.

She turned her head towards Draco and watched him eat, with what surprised her, elegance.

He ate like a perfect gentleman, and had the best table manners that she had ever seen.

For a split second she was glad that she was invisible and unable to eat because she would look like a pig next to Draco.

That thought vanished as soon as saw Draco go for treacle tart, which was one of her favorite desserts and wished she could eat and be seen again.

However, oddly enough, the more Hermione watched Draco eat, the less hungry she was.

"God I'm full." Draco said, running his stomach when he had finished eaten.

To Hermione's surprise, she felt full too, even though she hadn't eaten a thing.

As Hermione sat trying to figure it out she heard Draco say, "Is it just me or are we a little short on staff tonight?" Hermione turned and looked at the staff table. Draco was right, Dumbledore, Mcgonagall, Hagrid, and Snape were all absent.

"There probably out looking for that mudblood bitch Granger." Pansy said loudly.

"Yeah." Draco said with a satisfied smirk. "Probably."

"Oh Draco, do you think they will ever find her?" Pansy asked, placing her hand on Draco's leg.

Draco sighed. "Probably. I mean I know I am not lucky enough to be rid of that know it all bitch forever.

Hermione glared at Draco. She couldn't believe it.

This had to be the single worst day of her entire life.

Not only did she have a humiliating time in potions, and not only was she invisible and unable to be heard or touched, and nobody know where she was, but she just _had_ to be stuck next to Draco Malfoy.

"How could this day get any worse?" Hermione said to herself, now fighting back tears.

She felt Draco stand up next to her, knocking pansy's hand aside and she stood up as well.

"Where are you going" Pansy asked.

"Well if you don't mind I am going to take a piss, but I'll meet you all in the common room in a minute." Draco said, as Hermione's jaw dropped in horror as realization of what Draco said dawned on her.

"It _so_ just got worse." Hermione said in a horrified whisper.

A/N Hope you like so far, please review and let me know what you think!


	3. Funny Looking Sinks

**Chapter 3**  
**Funny Looking Sinks**  
"No" Hermione screamed, although no one could hear her as an unaware Draco, dragged her behind him as he left the Great Hall to relieve himself.  
Hermione tried with all her might to not go with him, but a strong force pulled her towards him and knocked her to the ground, pulling her helplessly after him.  
"Malfoy" Called a familiar voice as soon as they were outside the Great Hall.  
To Hermione's relief, Harry and Ron were walking towards Draco.  
Oh thank heaven. Hermione thought.  
Hermione noticed that both boys approached Draco, with a look of pure hatred on their faces.  
Draco just glared at them with an equal look of hatred.  
"Oh what a surprise Potter and Weasley are here." Draco drawled. "And I would have thought that you both would be in your dormitories crying over the loss of your mudblood friend."  
In one swift motion, and without warning, Ron grabbed Draco by the throat and slammed him up against the wall.  
"You son of bitch! How dare you talk about Hermione, when you're the reason that she's gone." Ron said angrily. "I swear that if she doesn't turn up soon, then Hogwarts will be missing one more student."  
Hermione couldn't help but feel extremely light hearted at that moment. She couldn't describe how much it had meant to her that Harry and Ron were worried about her and defending her, and that even though nobody knew were she was right now, it was comforting feeling knowing that Harry and Ron would not rest until they found her.  
Draco's face was now starting to turn blue, before Harry said. "Let him go Ron. We have bigger issues to worry about now." Harry said as Ron hesitantly let go of Draco, who was now gasping for air, glaring at Ron and Harry as they walked away, but didn't seem to be able to utter a word at the moment due to his lack of oxygen, let alone throw insults at them, so instead he continued to glare after them, before turning and heading toward the bathroom.  
Hermione's eyes filled with tears as she watched her friends walk away from her, unknowingly leaving her alone with Draco.  
However, after only a few seconds, she felt the familiar force start to pull her in Draco's direction.  
"Oh no" She screamed, "NO don't leave me guys." But she screamed in vain since her screams could not be heard.  
When they reached the bathroom, the terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach returned.  
She couldn't believe it. She was about to watch Draco Malfoy _pee_.  
Hermione had never seen a boy pee before, hell she had never seen a boy's well you know what before, except in anatomy books that she bought when she was younger.  
To think that Malfoy was going to be the first guy she ever sees, a boy who didn't even no she was seeing him, creeped her out in more ways than one.  
And if that wasn't bad enough, she had just realized that she had to go as well.  
"Oh my God." Hermione said to herself horrified. How was she going to go the bathroom!  
As they entered the boy's bathroom, Hermione couldn't help but look around. She had never been in a boy's bathroom before. She noticed that it had much fewer stalls than the girl's bathroom did, and a lot more funny looking sinks.  
To her surprise, instead of walking into one of the stalls, Draco walked over to one the funny sinks.  
To Hermione's even greater surprise, she noticed that on the other side of the wall, there were normal looking sinks.  
Wait, something defiantly isn't right here, she thought, before glancing at Draco, and the moment she did, she gasped in horror.  
She watched as Draco, already standing in front of the funny sink, was currently undoing his pants.  
Hermione tried to look away, but before she could, she saw Draco take out himself, and she quickly turned away before she heard him urinating in what was obviously not a sink at all, Hermione thought as she covered her ears with her hands, trying not to listen to Draco relieving himself.  
Her face reddened, she couldn't believe that she had just witnessed her worst enemy doing something so personal.  
Her face turned an even deeper shade of red, when she realized that she had just seen her first male penis.  
It wasn't very big, she noticed, but she had read enough in her anatomy books, to know that it gets bigger when the guy was aroused, and for a moment Hermione wondered what Draco's looked like when it was aroused.  
She quickly scolded herself, ashamed at her thoughts.  
She actually squeaked when she felt the force from behind her, distracting her form her current thoughts, pulling her towards Draco, who was walking over to the real sink.  
After Draco finished watching his hands, he looked in the mirror and stared at his own reflection smugly.  
"What an arrogant prat." She sighed, so relieved that Draco was finished, and that he had put himself back in his pants.  
At that moment Hermiones face paled as she realized, that wasn't all she was relived of.  
She realized, that after Draco had relieved himself, it seemed that she was relieved as well!  
A few moments later, Draco was walking down the corridor while Hermione helplessly, followed.  
She was currently lost in thought.  
Her mind kept thinking back, to the bathroom incident and how when Draco relieved himself, she felt relieved, and how when Draco ate and felt full, she felt full.  
She finally came to the conclusion that somehow the potion had caused Draco to relieve needs for Hermione.  
Before she could think on how many needs Draco could relieve for her, her thoughts were interrupted by, to Hermione's disgust, Professor Snape.  
"Draco, I am glad I found you." Snape said in his quietly, but with the same dangerous tone he always had, that demanded respect.  
However, to Hermione's surprise she saw Draco roll his eyes and say, "If this is about the mudblood, it wasn't my fault the potion fell on her." He said in a tone that clearly showed that he had no respect for Snape, which shocked Hermione because in class he had always seemed to kiss Snape's ass.  
Snape looked at him irritably for a moment before saying, "Yes, that is what I tried to tell Head Master, but too many …"Snape paused for a moment before saying "Gryffindors told the Head Master that they saw you trip her."  
"Those bloody snitches." Draco drawled annoyed. "And of course Dumbledore believes them, naturally since that is his favorite house."  
"Well I hate to point out the obvious, but you did in fact trip her." Snape said.  
"Oh now you admit that he tripped me" Hermione said aloud "and that it wasn't due to my own clumsiness. You evil over grown bat." She added. A small smile crossed her face. For some reason being able to insult Snape right in front of him, and him not having a clue, made her feel slightly better so she added, "Oh did all that greasy hair of yours get in your way when Malfoy tripped me, or are you just so in love with Malfoy that you couldn't find it in your heart to blame him for anything," Hermione's smile widened. "Ha you probably are gay. That's probably why you have never gotten married." Hermione sand happily to an oblivious Snape and Malfoy.  
Just as she was starting to feel a lot better Draco said, "It was as accident that I tripped her. It wasn't my fault that I had my foot out and Granger was such in a hurry to get out of the classroom after you were so mean to her."  
"Don't you dare try to blame this on me.." Snape said dangerously.  
"Why not." Draco said with a smirk. "After all, I mean it was your potions class, you did upset her and cause her to run out of your room, and you should have been more careful and placed the potions out of the way of students. So if you are here to tell me that the Head Master needs to speak with me about the incident, that occurred in _your classroom _I will just have to go and tell him….."  
"That's enough" Snape said loudly. "You spoiled little brat. Is this all some big joke to you? Well let me tell you that I doubt either one of us will be laughing if they don't find Granger soon. The Head Master is already furious with me. Some students have already told him everything you just said, and you repeating it to him will not make it any better. However, it is your fault that you tripped her, and that she has vanished therefore, Draco, you are responsible for whatever has happened to her and therefore, you will have to pay the consequences."  
Draco just glared at him and Snape continued. "The Head Master has asked me to tell you that he requests a meeting with you tomorrow night about the situation. He would talk to you sooner, but he is extremely busy trying to find Miss Granger right now. So if I were you Draco, instead of trying to put the blame on someone else, for once in your life when the Head Master talks to you tomorrow, take some responsibility for your actions and if I might add, saying sorry wouldn't hurt."  
"I'll be damned if I say sorry for anything that has to do with Granger." Draco snapped.  
Snape glared at him for a moment, with a look that would have sent most students running in the opposite direction, but Draco stood his ground, which Hermione was kind of impressed about, since she had always thought of Draco as a coward. "When Lucius was sent to Azkaban, I promised your mother that I would keep you safe and out of trouble and you are making it very difficult to keep my promise." Snape said, but Draco cut him off.  
"Well I don't need you to do that. I am not a baby, I can take care of myself." Draco said, in a tone that Hermione thought couldn't have sounded more like a baby.  
"I swear he is whiner than a girl." Hermione said to herself, as Draco stormed away from a very pissed off Snape.  
As Draco lead her down the corridors, Hermione couldn't help but recall what she had just witnessed.  
She was always under the impression that Snape and Draco had gotten along pretty well, but after what she had just seen proved other wise.  
Her best guess was that since Snape promised his mother that he would look after Draco, Draco took it as that Snape and his mother thought him a baby who couldn't take care of himself, and Draco didn't like that at all.  
Hermione just rolled her eyes at this thought.  
Honestly, why did boys have to be so prideful anyway? Hermione thought. Draco should be glad he has someone looking out for him.  
As they both entered the Slytherin common room, a very pretty, slender girl, with tan skin, dark hair and dark eyes, approached Draco the moment he walked in the room.  
"Hello Draco." The girl said in a shamelessly flirty voice.  
"Oh hello Caitlin." Draco said back in a voice that surprised Hermione.  
She, who had only ever heard Draco speak, in a rude, arrogant, cocky voice, now spoke with what Hermione recognized as a_ flirtatious _voice.  
She glanced at his face and also noticed that he wasn't wearing his usual scowl that he so often gave her, Harry, and Ron, or his usual annoying smirk.  
Instead he was wearing a small smile, which made the girl called Caitlin giggle.  
"Well I heard about your little incident in potions today, did you get into trouble?" She asked.  
"Aw it's nothing I can't get out of." Draco said in a cocky yet charming way, Hermione thought.  
"Oh well I was just wondering if perhaps tomorrow night I can maybe come to your room and see if there is anything I can do to help, you know make you feel better about being blamed for that mudbloods clumsiness."  
Hermione, was liking this girl less and less.  
She knew good and well that this Caitlin girl knew that Draco was rightfully blamed for what he did.  
"That would be lovely Caitlin, but you know if you _came_ tonight I think you would make me feel even better." Draco said before giving her a wink.  
She broke out into a fit of giggles before saying, "Why Draco, all good things come to those who wait. Anyways I have got to study for a transfiguration test for tomorrow and if I don't pass it, McGonagall said I would fail her class. That bitch. She is failing me on purpose, just because I have missed three of her classes this month. I mean it isn't my fault that I was having bad hair days, and she honestly couldn't expect me to come to class, not looking my best now could she? But I mean after looking at her hair, you can tell that looking your best doesn't matter to her."  
Hermione snorted. Honestly, missing class because you had a bad hair day. Hermione thought. If she herself did that, she would never attend class, she thought, knowing full well that she probably had the worst hair in the school.  
She glanced at Caitlin again, honestly, how swallow can you get?  
Hermione had been sure that Draco was going to say something like what she had just said, so was greatly surprised when he said,  
"Well you're in luck because I can help you study tonight." Draco said with yet another smirk.  
Hermione's mouth dropped down to feet.  
Caitlin giggled again and said, "Now Draco me and you both know that we wont get any studying done with you as my teacher." And with that she pressed her lips closely to his ear and whispered. "See you tomorrow night." She said, as she started to walk away, but not before brushing her hand over his arse.  
A few secondsa after she left, Blaise walked over and said in awe, "Were you just talking to Caitlin, the hottest seventh year in Slytherlin?"  
A wide smirk crossed Draco's face, "Yes I was." He said before retreating to his dormitory.  
As Hermione followed him, she couldn't believe that boys actually went for girls like Caitlin.  
Yes she was beautiful, yes she did have a nice body, nice hair, nice eyes, and big boobs, but Hermione doubted if the girl had much more brains in her head as Crabbe and Goyle.  
A horrifying thought hit Hermione. She knew why guys liked girls liked Caitlin, and she had an idea of how Caitlin was planning on making Malfoy feel better, but before she could think on it too much, she realized where Draco was heading.  
Hermione had been so busy in her thoughts that she hardy paid attention to Draco getting clothes, a towel, and a washrag from his room, she also hadn't noticed that he had left his room and exited the Slytherlin common room, but now she did however, notice where Draco was heading when he walked into the Prefects bathroom, and headed towards the showers.

A/N Reviews are welcome!


	4. Shower Surprises

**Chapter 4 **

**Shower Surprises **

Hermione once again tried to stand still with all her might as Draco walked closer and closer to the shower.

She stood horrified as Draco began undoing his robes.

Hermione closed her eyes tightly. "I am not going to look, I am not going to look." Hermione said over and over again to herself.

After a few minutes, Hermione heard the shower turn on and to her horror, a force pulled her towards Draco, who had just walked in the shower.

The sudden jerk had caused her to open her eyes and get an eyeful of more of Draco Malfoy than she wanted to see.

Or so she told herself, as her eyes rested on his pale skin, which covered his toned stomach and muscular arms, and as her eyes traveled downwards she gasped.

Her eyes had rested on Draco's not so little member this time.

Embarrassed, Hermione turned away, trying to get the image of Draco's hardened member out of her head.

Who would have thought that taking a shower would turn Malfoy on? Hermione thought.

But at that moment, she realized that he was probably still turned on about that Caitlin girl.

She stood with her eyes closed, breathing heavily for a moment trying to calm herself down.

Only after a few moments did realization draw her from Draco's member to the fact that she actually felt kind of dirty.

She looked back at Draco through squinted eyes, seeing that he was in fact bathing his self.

In fact, she could see that though his back was turned to her, he was rinsing soap off of his chest, and she unintentionally caught a glimpse of his butt.

Hermione choked, before turning around quickly.

Trying to forget what she had just seen, she wondered why, if she felt that she needed a bath, and Draco was taking one, why wasn't she feeling clean.

She hated not having a shower, and after a few moments she realized the most logical thing for her to do.

She slowly began to peel her clothes off, a bit shy at first, then realized that she was being silly and that Draco couldn't see her.

Once she had successfully taken off her clothes, she tried getting under the water as well with Draco, however, she seemed to go right through the water, just like everything else she touched.

"Oh this is just great." Hermione said aloud. "Not only can I not take a shower, but now I am standing naked in a shower with a naked Draco." Hermione said in a voice that might suggest she was going mad.

She sighed and began to reach for her clothes, but it seemed that when she had thrown them off, she had thrown them too far away for her to reach just yet.

"Oh great, that is just great!" Hermione screamed loudly. "This is officially the worst day of my life."

Hermione heard a soft moan escape Draco and caused her to glance in his direction, where she found him, …….

"OHHHHHH" Hermione screamed.

Draco had taken hold of his own member, moving his hand up and down on it.

Now Hermione, who had known boys masturbated, had not known how they did it, and she wasn't particularly happy to find out either.

"Oh I am not seeing this I am not seeing Malfoy do this." She said feverishly, over and over again to herself as she began to turn away, but as she did this she realized with humiliated horror, that she was turned on as well.

Hermione, who had been of coarse sexually aroused before, did not however, understand this new feeling.

She wasn't just aroused. She also felt pleasure down there, something that she had never experienced.

An unintentional moan escaped her lips, and to her surprise, Draco let out a moan at the same time.

"Oh dear God." Hermione said as a panicked thought hit her.

This seemed to be another need that Draco could relieve for her.

But Hermione couldn't think about it too long due to the feeling of ecstasy that Draco was giving her, or was giving his self.

She leaned up against the steamy shower walls and couldn't help but watch as the warm water rushed over Draco's body all the way down to where he was relieving himself.

For some odd reason unknown to Hermione, she couldn't help but feel more aroused as she watched Draco, who looked quit erotic with his eyes closed in pleasure.

Hermione let out another soft moan as the pleasure was building.

She watched the water cascading down Draco's wet naked torso, "oh" Hermione moaned even louder as the pleasure increased and she noticed Draco seemed to pick up speed.

This feeling was like none she had never known. She had never expected this to feel this good.

Hell maybe she would even try masturbation, if she ever got out of this situation.

Suddenly, Draco's eyes opened slightly and although she knew he could not see her, it seemed to turn her on more, imagining that he could.

She imagined that instead of him staring off into space, probably imagining that Caitlin was doing him, he was staring at her naked body, wanting her to do him.

Where had that come from? Hermione thought, but at that moment, she heard Draco moan again and as she felt the pleasure increase she pressed herself back against the shower wall as hard as she could and moaned loudly as she had her first orgasm ever.

She watched as Draco seemed to have his climax as well.

Hermione stood there shaking slightly for a few moments, as she watched Draco clean himself up.

She was still breathing heavily when Draco got out of the shower and began to dry off with his towel, before putting his clothes on.

Hermione began reaching for her clothes, but Draco walked in the other direction, dragging her away from her clothes and out the bathroom door.

"No" Hermione screamed. "I need my clothes."

Draco walked down the corridors, dragging a naked Hermione behind him, and although she knew nobody could see her, she still put arms around her to cover her self up.

Hermione followed Draco into the common room, naked and humiliated.

Hermione watched as Draco talked to a couple of his friends before saying good night, and headed off to bed.

When they entered his bedroom, Draco lay on his bed dragging Hermione down on it as well.

Horrified, Hermione watched as Draco pulled off his clothes so that he was only in his boxers, and got under the covers, turned off his light, and shut his eyes.

Hermione, who didn't know what else to do, climbed under the covers as well and shut her eyes.

But sleep didn't come quit as easy for her as it did for Draco.

She had never been in bed with a man before and didn't like the idea of Draco being the first.

It did seem however, that Draco was the first for a lot of things today.

She couldn't help thinking back to what she had just experienced moments ago.

She glanced at her worst enemy sleeping next to her and couldn't believe that she had seen Draco Malfoy naked, she had seen Draco Malfoy get himself off, and she had her first orgasm, due to Draco Malfoy.

How humiliating, she thought to herself. To have your first orgasm given to you by someone who didn't even mean to give it to you and didn't even know you were there!

Now to make matters worse she had no clothes, and a part of her now was afraid that when everyone did find out what happened to her, that she would appear naked in front of everyone.

_With that comforting thought_, Hermione thought to herself, before tuning over and trying to get some sleep, 'This is the single worst day of my entire life.'

Back in the Gryffindor common room, Harry and Ron were not having such a great night themselves.

Harry lay in his bed, wide-awake, even though the sound of his roommates snoring told him that they were all asleep.

All except Ron, who Harry saw, was tossing and turning, like him unable to sleep.

Harry sighed. He knew Dumbledore was doing all he could to help find out what happened to Hermione, but Harry wished there was something he could do, to speed up the process.

At that instant he sat bolt up in his bed as the idea hit him.

"Ron Ron get up I know how we can find Hermione." He said. "I can't believe I didn't think of it before. I'm such an idiot."

"What are you on about Harry?" Ron said, but his question was answered as Harry pulled out the _maruders map. _

Ron jumped out of his bed as quickly as Harry had, and hurried over to him to look at the map.

"Do you see her? Is she the…" Ron started, but stopped dead at the expression on Harry's face.

Harry had seen Hermione's on the map all right.

There, in the Slytherlin dormitory, next to none other than Draco Malfoy, was Hermione Grangers name.

A/N Review Please!


	5. Good Morning Sleeping Beauty

**Chapter 5 **

**Good Morning Sleeping Beauty **

When Hermione awoke the next morning, she found herself next to something warm. Her eyes opened slowly and only when they rested on the blonde figure next to her, did she opened her eyes widely, now wide-awake, as yesterdays events came rushing back to her.

She sighed as she thought to herself, _it was real, it wasn't just a nightmare, it was real. I really am invisible, stuck to Draco Malfoy, and …naked. _She thought as she looked down at herself, and pulled the covers more tightly around her.

Her eyes next rested on a clock besides Draco's bed.

_10:00. _She thought in alarm. _Slytherlins are supposed to have Charms today at nine thirty! Oh were late. _Hermione glared at the sleeping Draco next to her.

She peaked out of a tiny opening in the curtains that had been left opened and looked around the dormitory. It seemed that Draco's room mates had already went to their classes.

"If I miss something important that might be on our Newts because of you I am going to kill you."

As she said this, Draco seemed to be waking up. He turned over on his side, facing her.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty" Hermione said sarcastically, knowing that he couldn't see or hear her.

However, to Hermione's surprise, Draco's eyes widened and "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" He yelled loudly.

"Ahhhhh" A startled Hermione screamed as well.

After a few moments their screams subsided, both still staring at each other in horror,Draco said, his voice slightly higher than it usually was, and his face paler. "What …how…I thought you….what the hell are you doing in here?"

Hermione just opened and closed her mouth soundlessly for a moment until she finally choked out, "You..you can see me?"

"Of coarse I can bloody see you, I have eyes." Draco said nastily.

Hermione stared at him for a moment looking puzzled and then her face broke out into a small smile.

"The potion effects must have worn off." She said happily, ignoring the confused look Draco gave her.

"What the hell are you talking about? What are you doing in my bed anyway and" Draco said, but paused as he looked her over, "are you naked under there Granger?"

Hermione blushed beet red, as she wrapped Draco's covers more tightly around her.

"I …well…I don't have to explain myself to you." She said, not wanting to tell Draco how she ended up naked.

Draco's eyes looked as if they were going to pop right out of his head as he said, "What? I wake up to find you in my bed, naked, and you feel that you don't have to explain yourself?"

"That's right." Hermione said. "Now if you would just be so kind to give me something I can wrap around myself so I can be leaving…"

"What, you mean your clothes aren't here?" Draco asked surprised.

"Do they look like they are here?" Hermione shot.

" You honestly expect me to give you something to wear and not give me any answers to how and why you are here in the first place? Ha and to think everyone thinks your smart." Draco laughed.

"Malfoy you prat, just give me some clothes and I will be out of your hair…." Hemrione said angrily, but Draco interrupted her.

"Now listen here you filthy little mudblood. You are in no position to talk that way to me. Now if you want clothes then I had better get some answers." Draco said.

Hermione just crossed her arms and flared at him.

Draco rolled his eyes and began reaching for his pants. "Um are you going to watch me Granger?"

Hermione blushed and turned her back to him.

Draco smirked and got up out of his bed to put his pants on, however, as soon as he got off the bed, he felt a body hit him from behind knocking him to the floor.

He sat up quickly and saw Hermione laying next to him on the floor, still wrapped in his covers.

"What the hell did you do that for.." Draco started, but stopped when he noticed the look on Hermione's face.

She had gone pale and looked as though she was going to be sick.

"But.."She started, "How..then I'm …."

"What are you on about?" Draco said standing up and in doing so he watched in surprise as Hermione came up with him."

"I don't understand." Hermione said more to herself than to Draco. "I thought the effects had worn off, I mean you can see me, but how come I am still attached to you?"

Draco stared at her for about a minute before a look of comprehension spread across his face.

"The potion that spilled on you." He said quietly, "Magnetismimpera, it made you attached to me, because I was closest to you when it happened and invisabella got spilled on you as well."

"Yes. Nobody could hear me and I couldn't touch anything until today. But now you can see me and I can touch things again, but then why am I still attached to you?" Hermione said quietly.

"So you mean to tell me that.."Draco started but stopped at the look on Hermione's face.

Draco looked down and realized that he was still in his boxers.

His face flushed a light pink shade as he looked up at Hermione again, who was looking in the opposite direction, her face, even redder.

He quickly put on his pants and after a few minutes of awkward silence, Draco broke the silence by saying "So wait a second, you mean to tell me that yesterday when the potion spilled on you, it made you invisible, unable to touch things, unable to be heard, and …attached to me?"

"I thought we covered that part." Hermione said coldly.

But Draco didn't respond. He just stared at her for a few moments before………

"WHAT" Draco yelled, which caused her to jump. "You mean to tell me that you have been invisibly attached to me since the potion spilled on you.

Hermione's face burned with embarrassment. If she oculd read minds, she thought she had a pretty good idea of what ws ging through his at that moment. _Last nights shower, for instence._

"Well it's not like I had a choice." Hermione said quietly.

Before Draco could respond, the dormitory door burst open and to Hermione's delight Harry and Ron appeared out of thin air from under the invisibility cloak, both looking angry.

"Alright Malfoy, where are you hiding her?" Harry yelled, drawing his wand.

"You had better tell us you git." Ron yelled walking up to Draco and pointing his wand directly at him.

"Weasley, don't be thick." Draco said, carefully eyeing Ron's wand. "It's not like I want the little mudblood here, so there is no need to point that thing at me, just take her and…"

"We will take her as soon as you tell us where she is?" Harry said.

"Harry I am right here." Hermione called out to him, however, Harry nor Ron seemed to have heard her.

"Well" Ron said.

"Well.."Draco said. "Are you two blind or just plan stupid, she's standing right here."

"Right where?" Ron asked looking around.

Hermione watched in horror as her two friends looked right through her.

"They can't see me?" Hermione said biting her lower lip to keep her from crying.

"What do you mean they can't see you?" Draco asked, ignoring the confused looks Harry and Ron gave him.

"I mean they still can't see me. I don't know why, but for some reason they can't and you can. Oh it must have something to do with the fact that I am attached to you." Hermione said quietly.

"What? Well then if they can't see you then don't you think that they would wonder why my bead covers are floating in mid air then?"

Draco asked.

"Who are you talking too, and what's this about bed clovers floating in mid air?" Harry asked.

"I am talking to Granger, who is standing right next to me. She is wrapped in my bed covers and since you can't see her, I was wondering if you two at least thought that it was funny that the bed covers were floating around by themselves." Draco drawled.

"Are you mad?" Ron asked. "Bed covers floating by themselves. What bed covers, I don't see any bed covers. I don't even see any bed covers on your bed. What did you do with them anyway?"

Draco opened his mouth to retort, but before he could Hermione said, "Since the bed covers are wrapped around me, they must appear invisible too."

"So your saying that anything that touches you turns invisible?" Draco asked.

"What we didn't say…" Ron started, but Harry interrupted him.

"What do you mean Hermione is standing next to you?" Harry asked.

"I mean that she is standing next to me."  
"Malfoy for Heavens sakes, just tell them what is going on." Hermione said annoyed.

"Oh right Granger, keep your knickers on…." However, at those words Draco glanced at Hermione with a smirk, as she glared at him.

"Will you stop talking to yourself and tell us.." Ron said.

"I am not talking to myself Weasley, I am talking to Granger you idiot." Draco said coldly.

"Hey don't call me an…" Ron started, gripping his wand more tightly, but Harry interrupted.

"What are you on about Malfoy?"

"The potion that Granger knocked on herself yesterday," Draco said, ignoring the angry glares from Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Made her invisible, and unable to be heard, and unable to touch things. Until today for some reason I am able to see her, and hear her, and she can touch things now, however, it seems that when she touches things they disappear. I suppose the reason I can see her has something to do with the fact that the potion made her magnetically attached to me."

"What? You mean to tell me that Hermione is invisible and stuck …to _you?_" Harry said with a look of horror on his face.

"I know Potter, for once we understand each other. It is a horrible situation. I mean imagine, I have a dirty little know it all mudblood attached to me." Draco said.

"You had better watch your fucking mouth." Ron yelled.

"Language Weasley." Draco drawled. "After all, is that anyway to act when you are a guest in someone's else's bed chambers? Well I suppose with a family as poor as yours they can't afford any manners." Draco chuckled, at his own joke. He was however, the only one.

Ron's ears went pink and Harry simply glared and said. "If what you say is true, then we have to get Hermione visible again, and away from you as quickly as possible."

Hermione sighed in relief. Harry seemed to believe Draco. For a second she was afraid they wouldn't. She sank down on Draco's bed, loosening her grip on Draco'c covers.

"You believe this idiot." Ron said. "How do you know he is telling the truth?"  
Hermione sighed. "Oh Ron." She said, hitting herself in the face with her hand.

"I don't." Harry said. "But I'm sure Dumbledore will know. Come on, we have to go to his office now."

"Alright alright" Draco said, and began to walk towards the door, however, as soon as he took a couple of steps away from the bed, Hermione came tumbling off the bed after him, this time without the covers.

The thud caused Draco to turn around and there on the floor was a very naked Hermione. She was on all fours, and Draco's eyes, swept over her naked legs, to her butt, to her bare back, to her breast. However, lucky for Hermione, the position she was in wouldn't allow Dracoto see her part between her legs.

Hermione, who was on the floor before she could even grab the covers lay on the ground staring into the amused face of Draco Malfoy.

Draco watched her as she shrieked and made a desperate grab for the covers, but Draco took another few steps forward dragging Hermione further away from the bed covers, this time knocking her on her back, so Draco had a full frontal view of her.

"Malfoy, you bastard!" Hermione screamed and tried to cover herself up with her hands.

As soon as Harry and Ron walked out of the dormitory, and out of earshot, Draco turned back to Hermione with a smirk,

"Now now it's only fair Granger, you saw me. So did you enjoy the show…."

"No….I I I didn't want too. It wasn't my fault. You're the one who spilled the potion on me." Hermione said, now on the verge of tears.

"But won' t it be funny when we go to Dubledores office and they do make you visible again." Draco said, now walking out of the room dragging a naked and humiliated Hermione.

Tears poured down Hermione's cheeks as she was drug against her will out of the common room.

A/N So to my new readers, what do you guys think of the story so far?


	6. Cruel Words

**Chapter 6 **

**Cruel Words**

Hermione felt her stomach churn as if she was going to be sick. She wrapped her arms around her body, trying to cover herself up as Draco drug her helplessly through the corridors.

_Oh God. _She thought. _I just know Dumbledore will be able to get this spell off me and when he does I am going to be stuck standing naked in front of everyone. _

A soft chuckle from up ahead interrupted her thoughts. She looked up at Draco, through blurry eyes, who kept stealing glances at her and snickering.

"Oh all the cruel vile things to subject a person too" Hermione screamed, and once she did wished she hadn't because it caused Draco to stop and turn around and face her.

She hugged her body more tightly, trying to hide parts that she did not want Draco to see, but was failing miserably at it.

Hermione's face burned, "This is so pathetic. Even for you, you pervert."

At these words, Draco's stopped smirking and begin to walk closer to Hermione.

Hermione took an instant step back, but Draco just keep walking closer.

Hermione jumped when she felt the cold wall against her naked back.

Now Draco was only inches away from her, starring her dead in eye, which she returned back to his cold icy eyes.

" Please Granger," Draco said quietly "You don't actually think I am doing this so I can see you naked. I mean come on, your ugly as hell with clothes on, so what makes you think that you look any better with your clothes off."

Hermione just stared at him lost for words, before Draco continued. "I mean it's bad enough to have to look at your ugly face, and bushy hair, without having to look at your little twig body, and…" he paused as Hermione watched his eyes go down to her breast, which she only had half covered, due to the fact that she was trying hardest to cover something else between her legs. " And your, well should I say lack there of breast."

Hermione's eyes filled with tears. She could have never imagined anybody being so mean.

Draco was now smirking as he watched his words take effect on her. " Oh and by the way mudblood." He added before starting back towards their destination, " You really should shave that jungle down there" Glancing at her hand that was covering the part between her legs. "A man could get lost in that bush." He said chuckling and then began walking away, dragging Hermione along with him.

Hot tears streamed down her face as they made their way to Dumbledore's office. Never in her life had anyone insulted her like that before. She was self conscious as it was with her body, so Draco's comments hit her deep.

She knew she wasn't the best looking girl at the school, but she didn't think she was that bad.

By the time they reached Dumbledore's office, Hermione was no longer crying, only looking at the ground in silence.

She had honestly never felt so low in her life.

She felt as if she was in a bad dream.

She only distantly heard Harry telling Dumbledore what had happened.

Just then she heard a coughing noise, which seemed to pull her back to reality. It was coming from Draco who was staring at her with wide eyes.

Only then did realization dawn on her that she was no longer covering herself and giving Draco a full view of body.

Her face reddened and she quickly covered herself up again. To her surprise Draco's face reddened as well.

_But why? _She wondered.

"Are you alright Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione heard Dumbledore ask.

"Ye….yes I am alright. It's just Granger uh says she is cold." Draco said and then did something that shocked the hell out of Hermione.

He took off his robe and walked over to Hermione and thrust it at her. She hastily tried to wrap it around her but it proved to be very difficult due to the shock she felt. When she finally wrapped it around her, everyone in the room gasp.

"Your robe, it disappeared." Ron said. " Bloody hell, Hermione really is invisible and stuck to you."

" Could we please watch our language Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore said softly. Ron's face reddened although Dumbledore did not appear mad instead he looked slightly weary.

"Well" Harry asked. " How can we get her back being visible again and unattached to that git….I mean Malfoy."

Hermione noticed Draco didn't even bother to glare at Harry. His eyes were instead fixed fiercely on Dumbledor, waiting for an answer.

Dumbledored sighed. "Well I regret to say that there has never to my knowledge been a case like this before, so exactly how to get Miss Granger back to her normal state is quit unpredictable at this time, however you can bet I will not rest until I have set her back right." Dumbledore added, at the looks of horror that three boys before him gave.

"What? So you mean Hermione could be stick like this for a while?" Ron said loudly.

"I am afraid so Mr. Weasley."

"But how do we even know if she is ok?" Harry said. " I mean none of us can hear her except Malfoy."

"Unfortunately." Draco said.

"Why you…..it's your fault Hermione is stuck like this in the first place." Harry said, but before Draco could retort, Dumbledore said, "Yes, I must say a punishment is in order here," Draco's face paled at these words.

" However, until the time being I think it is best that we work on one problem at time, and I think you will agree that the more pressing matter at hand is getting Miss Granger back visible again."

Draco sighed in relief. Harry and Ron looked as though they were going to retort, but seemed to resist the urge.

"But I do think we should hear Miss Granger's feelings on this." Dumbledore said. " Miss Granger, please express your feelings about this situation to Draco and then he can tell us."

Hermione stared at Draco.

_My feelings on this._ She thought sourly. _Well lets see, I am unable to be seen, heard, or touched except by Malfoy, who I am also attached too. Nobody knows how long I am going to be stuck like this and if this situation was not bad enough, I am stuck with the most evil, arrogant, prick at Hogwarts!_

Before Hermione could stop herself, she walked up to Draco and in one swift motion, kicked him between the legs, sending him doubling over on the ground.

" I think she expressed her feelings quit clearly." Harry said, with a look between shocked and impressed in his eyes.

"I'd say so." Dumbledore said, although his face was expressionless, if one had been looking at him closely, they might have been able to detect a small look of amusement in his eye.

"Alright Hermione." Hermione heard Ron whisper quietly.

Breathing heavily, Hermione said with a small grin, " I feel better."

A/N Please review and let me know what you guys think so far!


	7. Well That's Interesting

**Chapter 7 **

**Well That's Interesting **

Hermione followed a very pissed off Draco back from Dumbledores office to the Slytherlin common room.

They walked mostly in silence except for Draco's occasional outbursts of " stupid mudblood bitch."

This only made Hermione smirk, since it reminded her that Draco was still enduring the pain she caused him between his legs.

When they finally reached the common room, Hermione glanced around and noticed that it was empty and said, "So are we planning on going to any classes soon? I mean it is bad enough that I'm stuck with you, and we wouldn't want the situation to be worse and miss class."

Draco just glared at her and said sarcastically, "No we wouldn't want that."

Then he plopped down on one of the sofas and put his head in his hands.

"Um what are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"Playing quidditch, what the hell does it look like I'm doing? " Draco answered yet again sarcastically, not even bothering to remove his hands from his head.

Hermione just rolled her eyes. "But Malfoy what about our classes?"

"What about our classes." Draco mimicked in a high-pitched voice.

"Wow you've really got that voice down." Hermione laughed.

"Shut up mudblood." Draco said, only this time his voice was deep and harsh, as his head came up off his hands and glared at Hermione coldly. " I can't believe I'm bloody stuck with you. What did I ever do to deserve this?"

" Well I would start listing reasons, but we only have less than two years left at Hogwarts." Hermione said.

Before Draco could retort, Hermione said, " So when are we going to go to classes?"

" Actually since I am an injured man, I don't think I will be able to attend any classes today."

" What? You are not hurt that bad, do you mean to tell me that you are willing to risk your grades just to spite me?"

" Granger, unlike you, I don't need class and books to get me good grades. It just all comes natural to me." Draco said as Hermione rolled her eyes as Draco continued. "What you mean to tell me that you thought you were better at magic then me? I mean if I studied as much as you imagine how great my grades would be?"

At Draco words Hermione's face grow red, which only seem to egg him on.

" Come on Granger I am a pureblood and you are just some filthy mudblood. A mudblood couldn't possibly be better than a pureblood at magic."

" That is fucking bullshit." Hermione screamed.

That wiped the smirk right off Draco's face. He would have never thought in million years Hermione would use such language. _Man I should have known that only schoolwork could get Granger this pissed off. _Draco thought.

" Don't even give me that crap about it all coming natural because yesterday, when you didn't know I was stuck to you I saw you studying for hours and then when your friend walked in you tried to hide it. It was really quit pathetic." Hermione yelled, but stopped when Draco pulled out his wand.

" You bitch."

"Malfoy don't you dare, you heard what Dumbledore said, nobody has ever had a potion like the one spilled on me before."

" So." Draco said coldly.

" So there is no telling what the effects might be if you use any sort of magic on me."

" Well lest just say I am willing to take the chance."

" But you shouldn't be, since whatever magic gets used on me is so unpredictable due to this potion, it could cause any spell you throw at me to back fire on you." Hermione said, who didn't really think that would happen, but Draco seemed to believe her.

After giving her one last glare he shoved his wand back into his robes and then walked out of the common room quickly, dragging Hermione behind.

"Where are we goin….?" Hermione asked, but stopped when Draco turned around and said,

" Listen Granger, just because I am stuck to you does not mean that I have to speak to you."

And Draco didn't speak to her. For the rest of the day in fact, which did not really bother her at all.

However, there were a few downfalls to this. For instance though she was delighted that Draco did decide to go to class, she realized that she couldn't take notes, so she was going to have to rely on Draco's notes and it seemed to her that he did not take thorough enough notes for her, so every now and then she would hiss at Draco that what the professor just said seemed important and that he should write it down. But Draco only ignored her.

Then of course there was the lonely part. All Hermione could do was sit and watch Draco sit and talk with his friends not even bothering to mention that he had an invisible person attached to him, and for the first time in her life she was upset that Slytherins didn't even have classes with Gryffindors today, so she didn't even get to see Harry and Ron.

The day also consisted of awkward bathroom situations, which embarrassed Hermione and Draco, and Hermione having to sit through lunch and now dinner at the Slytherin table, watching Harry and Ron stare into her direction, even though they couldn't see her. Which did not go unnoticed by Draco's friends.

"Why the hell does Potter and Weasley keep staring over here?" Blaise asked.

Hermione's eyes widened and looked at Draco whose expression did not change and answered without even looking there way, "They have this theory that since I knocked the potion on Granger that I seem to know where she is."

"Speaking of that filth" Pansy said as she grabbed Draco's hand, " I heard you went into Dumbledores office today. How much trouble did you get into for that filthy mudblood?"

" Yeah mate did they even find her yet?" Blaise said.

" Actually I didn't get into any trouble at all." Draco said smugly. " Dumbledore just had a bunch of questions for me."

"He didn't punish you?" Pansy said with wide eyes. " Oh my Draco's the best at getting out of trouble."

Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes, but was surprised when she saw Draco do the same thing.

" I think Dumbledore's was just too upset about the loss of that mudblood to punish me right then."

Draco said.

" You mean they haven't even found her yet?" Blaise asked.

"Well none of _them _have seen her" Draco said glancing at Hermione.

As they were getting ready to leave the Great Hall, instead of following his friends to the common room he walked to an empty corridor and turned to Hermione, " So does this potion also allow you to have the power not to be able to eat or have to take a piss?"

" Oh well you see.." Hermione started, wondering if she should tell him the truth, and eventually decided that she should since Dumbledore would probably ask the same question and she would need Draco to tell him for her. She would just be sure to leave out the part that he can also relieve her sexual need as well.

" Well I wondered the same thing at first, but then I realized that the potion seemed to allow you to kind of fulfill needs for me."

" What do you mean fulfill needs for you?"

" I mean like when you eat I get full, when you drink it quenches my thirst and when you have to take a well when you have to urinate…"

Draco cut her off with a chuckle, " yeah I get it, when I _urinate, _I relieve you of that need. Urinate, honestly Granger do you always have to speak so proper and lady like?"

" Some of us unlike you were taught manners" Hermione shot back, " But with a father like yours no wonder…"

"Don't you dare insult my father." Draco growled.

" You…have no right…..to talk about my father." Draco in a deep voice.

" Why because me and friends are the reason he is locked in Azkaban right now?

" You fucking bitch." Draco yelled.

It was only then when Hermione felt Draco's hot breath against her face did she realize how close they were. Through their bickering they must have been inching closer together.

" You know it all bitch. You know why I give you a hard time?"

" Well I always thought it was because you were an arrogant jerk, who is really just a insecure scared little boy who try's to hide that by pointing out other people's weaknesses so nobody notices yours." Hermione said.

Draco looked like he was going to hit her, but after the past two days she's had, she didn't care and continued, after all this was all his fault they were in this situation,

" But after hearing the conversations you and your friends have, you were probably just bored and therefore have nothing better to do than to torture others you sick demented git."

Draco, who said nothing through all this, was now glaring daggers at her, but seemed too mad to actually speak.

" Oh and another reason you give me a hard time is that you can't stand that a muggleborn is beating you in every class."

" Wrong." Draco said in a deep voice.

" It's because you fucking act like you know everything, but really you just read books all day and recite all this information to distract people from seeing all the things you don't know. You may know all of our textbooks by heart, but you don't even know how to fix your hair, or apply make up or really socialize with people at all. That's why you read so much, so you have something to talk to people about. You may have the entire school convinced that you are so smart, but I know it is just a cover up." Now it was Hermione's turn to glare daggers as Draco continued, " If you are so smart Granger, then why don't you have any guys interested in you, why do you only have a few friends who probably are only upset that your missing because now they have no one to do their homework for them. So guess what Granger you can try and act like you know it all, but you don't know how to get along in the real world, you don't know my father and you don't know me."

When he was finished they both just glared at each other in silence, before they heard " Draco did you forget about our little date?"

Draco and Hermione both turned to see a tan thin girl with dark hair, approaching them wearing a very low neck top.

" Oh no Caitlin, actually I was just on my way to see you." Draco said in a soft sexy voice, which had no trace on anger anymore in it.

Hermione watched in horror as Draco smirked at Hermione and took hold of Caitlin's hand.

Hermione felt like she was in a dream, or more like a nightmare as she followed Draco and Caitlin up to the Slytherlin common room where she had a really good idea what they were going to do.

Hermione's mind was screaming, but she seemed to horror struck to speak.

_Surely Malfoy would not do something so personal as have sex in front of me. _Hermione thought. _I'm his enemy._

It was not until they reached Draco's room and he told his roommates to get out, did Hermione scream, " Malfoy have you no morals at all."

Draco didn't respond, but she noticed a small smirk spread across his face.

"Malfoy I do not want to watch you and this slut get it on…" Hermione screamed, but stopped when she saw Draco grab hold of Caitlin and pull her in into a kiss.

" Oh gag me." Hermione said, though her face was beat read. Draco was really going to do this and she knew it.

Hermione started to turn away, but couldn't help but watch as Draco's hands traveled all over Caitlins body. Over her stomach, her butt, her breast.

_Humph _Hermione thought, she would never let some guy she wasn't even dating touch her like that.

Finally Caitlin pulled away and said, " Your not a guy who wastes much time are you."

" Lets just say I know what I want and when I want it." He said in a sexy voice, which made Caitlin giggle.

Draco pulled Caitlin back into a kiss, only this time picked her up and threw her on his bed, which dragged Hermione right behind them, onto the floor right next to the bed.

Draco who was now on top of Caitlin turned and gave one last smirk to Hermione, who gave him a I'm going to kill you look before he started kissing Caitlin's neck, and Hermione turned away in disgust.

Caitlin moaned loudly, which got the attention of Hermione right away.

She suddenly found herself wondering what it would be like to have someone kissing her neck. She guessed from the way Caitlin was carrying on it must feel pretty good.

Hermione couldn't believe the situation she was in. She was about to watch her worst enemy have sex with a girl that didn't even know she was being watched.

As Caitlins moans grow louder Hermione couldn't help but glance back towards the couple and noticed that Draco's hands were inside Caitlins shirt on her breast. But this didn't seem to be good enough for Draco because soon he pulled her shirt off, and slowly undid her bra.

At this point Hermione looked away. But she couldn't help but feel a strange and yet familiar feeling between her legs.

But she was not turned on by this was she? NO she thought. Draco is turned on by this and since he is I am.

She slapped herself on the head. She couldn't believe she had forgotten that.

Oh this is going to be worse than I thought, she thought to herself.

Her slapping herself must have caught the attention of Draco, because he glanced at her and smirked before putting his hand up Caitlin's skirt, causing her to tilt her head back and moan loudly.

Hermione looked away in what she hoped looked like disgust instead of what she really felt, arousal.

She couldn't help but wonder what Caitlin was feeling right now, and wondering how Draco's hands would feel if they were touching her.

_Why is wrong with me? _She thought in horror.

She tried to think about other things. Anything that would distract her from the practically shagging couple behind her, but nothing worked. Which she know it wouldn't since she couldn't really control the arousal, since it was Draco who was aroused.

She noticed her breathing was becoming heavier and faster, and she tried with all her might to keep it calm.

But suddenly, she felt an intense sensation between her legs, and she had to bit her lip to keep from moaning.

She heard Draco moan behind her and she turned around and gasped at the sight in front of her.

There in front of her was Caitlin completely naked, whose head could be seen bobbing up and down on an equally naked Draco.

If the sensation wouldn't have felt so damn good, she would have been disgusted. She grabbed hold of the bedpost hard to keep from moaning.

All of a sudden without warning, Draco pulled Caitlin off of him and flipped her over, where he plunged inside her. All three of them moaned at the sensation. Lucky for Hermione, Draco didn't hear her.

Hermione was now squeezing the bedpost so tight she was sure she was going to have blisters on her hands later, but she didn't care. She had never felt a sensation like this in all her life.

This new sensation seemed to be pulling away from herself, it was intoxicating, it was….too hard to fight moaning she thought as she let out a soft moan, which luckily Draco was so into what he was doing he didn't notice.

God if I would have known sex felt this good I would have done it along time ago. She thought.

Hermione couldn't help but watch the two in front of her and couldn't help but wish that it was her in Caitlin's place.

She felt like such a perv, but she couldn't help it. At that moment she could barely control her actions as she ran her fingers through her hair and moaned again.

This time it did get the attention of Draco who although did not stop what he was doing, but glanced at her, at first a little shocked and then smirked. He seemed to think that Hermione was enjoying the show.

Hermione, who would usually be embarrassed about this did not care at the moment. In fact she didn't care about anything right now. She wiped a bit of sweat from her forehead and realized how hot she was getting. She really needed to get out of her clothes.

Draco began to thrust into Caitlin harder, and let out a loud moan, as did Hermione.

Draco glanced at her, but she didn't care, she couldn't hold back anymore.

She tilted her head back, closed her eyes and moaned loudly. She knew she would regret this when it was over, but she didn't care right now.

When she did open her eyes she noticed that Draco was no longer paying much attention to the moaning Caitlin beneath him, but he was in fact looking at her with a stunned expression on his face.

Their eyes locked, as excitement raced through Hermione, who knew that this time he could see her.

" Oh Draco" Caitlin moaned, who seemed to notice that Draco's attention was elsewhere.

Draco continued to what he was doing, but never took his eyes off Hermione who was now laying on the floor moaning as loud as Caitlin.

" Oh my God." She moaned.

At that Draco stopped what he was doing, and the sensation between her legs seemed to subside as well.

" Draco darling what's wrong?" Caitlin asked seductively.

Draco just got up and wrapped the covers around him. " I'll be back." He said and headed off to the bathroom, dragging Hermione behind him.

" Ok baby I'll just wait right here." Hermione heard Caitlin say, although she noticed that she looked slightly worried.

When Draco slammed the door shut behind him, he put a silencing charm on the door and then he just simply stared at Hermione for a good minute with a shocked look on his face.

Hermione who was too embarrassed about the situation and still slightly aroused couldn't bring herself to speak.

Draco who looked like he was trying to make his mind up about something finally said, " I really misjudged you Granger. I mean here I was trying to embarrass you, but I must say I really hadn't counted on you being the kind of girl who gets off watching other people shag…"

" I do not get off while watching other people shag." Hermione said, who was now beat red.

" Oh really, then how the hell do you explain…"

Hermione cut him off, " I told you, you can relive needs for me." She said quietly.

" What." Draco said with wide eyes.

" Don't make me say it again." Hermione yelled.

" You mean I can fulfill your sexual needs too." Draco said with amusement.

Hermione nodded

" So when you got turned on by watching me shag, you needed me to fulfill your,…"

" NO….!" Hermione shrieked. " Since _you_ were turned on. It makes me turned on."

" Oh so when I am turned on, you get turned on by me getting turned on." Draco said who knew he was just annoying her now.

At this Hermione looked as if she was going to smack him.

" No Malfoy. It has something to do with the spell. Like when you were in the shower and you were pleasuring yourself, I would not normally be turned on by that, but I was since I felt what you felt."

Hermione stopped suddenly when she realized what she had just said.

Draco, whose expression looked shocked for a moment, soon broke out into a smirk.

"Well that's interesting." He said in a voice that Hermione had never heard him use on her. It was not harsh or cold, like usual. It was soft, deep, and _Sexy? _She thought, but that was probably just her imagination.

" NO it's really not that inter…" She started but stopped when she saw Draco reach down into the covers around him, sending a strong sensation between her legs.

"Oh" She moaned slightly.

" This is very interesting." Draco said quietly as he continued to pleasure himself and Hermione.

A/N Review!


	8. Where To Go From Here

**Chapter 8 **

**Where To Go From Here **

Hermione could not believe what Draco was doing. She always knew he was a git, but to embarrass her like this, now that was just one step too far.

How dare that bastard do this to her…. _This waould be a lot easier to think bad things about him if he was not making me feel so good right now. _Hermione thought as she bit her lip to cover up a moan.

" Stop it." She said in barely above a whisper.

" From the sound of it, it doesn't seem like you really want me too." Draco said, in a low husky voice.

Hermione now was trying desperately hard to control her breathing, which was now coming out quick and heavy.

She glanced at Draco, whose eyes were locked on her, staring at her intently and his mouth was drawn into a slight smirk.

She closed her eyes, so at least she didn't have to look at him.

God how she hated that smirk, she hated those cold gray eyes, she hated him, and most of all she hated that she was starting to hate the situation she was in less and less.

Even if this was wrong, nothing had ever felt so good.

It even felt better than a few moments ago, when she was feeling Draco shagging Caitlin. For some reason, with Draco only a few feet away from her, touching himself and giving her pleasure, made her feel hotter than she had ever felt before.

And boy was she hotter. She noticed the room was getting a lot warmer and she subconsciously loosened Draco's robe, which was still around her. She leaned back against the cold wall for some relief from the heat, although it hardly helped.

She opened her eyes slightly and too her surprise saw Draco staring at her, not with a smirk on his face, but an expression that she had seen him wear when he was with Caitlin and his usual cold eyes were filled with….was it lust she wondered.

The thought of that made her moan loudly, and then realization hit her.

She was turned on more by this, because not only was she turned on because Draco was turned on, but she herself was truly turned on by this situation.

Draco let out a soft moan, which seemed to shake her from her thoughts.

Hermione noticed the front of her felt slightly cooler, and it was only then that she realized that she must have loosened her robe too much, because the top of her robe was open revealing her breast and stomach.

But for some reason unknown to herself, she didn't try to cover herself up.

She now knew why Draco was no longer smirking, and somehow knowing that him seeing her half naked wiped the smirk off his face made her feel even hotter.

With another moan she leaned back against the wall harder and wiggled a little against the wall due to the sensation she was feeling.

Malfoy was now breathing harder than ever as he took a step toward Hermione, his eyes still intensely locked with hers.

Hermione gasp at his sudden movement and instinctively reached around for her robe to cover herself back up, however, when she reached for her robe, she felt a hand on hers stop her.

She gasped as she realized it was Draco.

" What." She said stunned but before she could finish what she was saying, Draco's lips smashed in hers.

To her surprise she responded immediately, kissing him back as hard and as passionately as he was kissing her.

She felt his tongue enter her mouth, but that didn't bother her as much as she would have expected.

She felt him wrap one arm around her, the other was still pleasuring both of them, and she wrapped her arms around him, mostly for balance since she felt sure that she would collapse from the sensation of Draco's lips on hers and the pleasure that was building up between her legs.

Soon they were kissing even more intently, both were breathing heavily and moaning shamelessly. Hermione no longer was embarrassed or insecure, all she knew was that she had never experienced anything this intense in her whole life.

Suddenly Hermione gasped and bit down on Draco's lip slightly as she realized she was close to reaching her peak.

She felt Draco's arms tighten around her and knew it was because he was close as well.

" What the fuck?" yelled a voice that pulled Draco and Hermione back to reality.

They broke apart quickly and Draco turned to see a very pissed off Caitlin.

Hermione could see why.

Since Caitlin couldn't see Hermione all she saw was Draco with his hands in his robes, jacking off.

Actually, Hermione thought it probably was a good thing Caitlin couldn't see Hermione, because then things would probably be so much worse.

" So am I not good enough for you? I am really that bad that you have to run into the bathroom and take care of your needs yourself?" Caitlin yelled. " Because I have never had any complaints in the past. Actually I have been told I am fantastic in bed, so the only conclusion I am come up with as to why you didn't enjoy yourself is that your gay."

Draco just starred at her as if he was very confused about what was happening.

Hermione couldn't blame him, since he had just been snogging his enemy, and the fact that he was probably trying to regain his ability to talk after being that close to the big O.

However, Draco did finally regain his focus and said, " I can assure you, you stupid bent that I am not gay, and as for you being good, well," He said walking over and patting her on the head, " maybe you just lost your touch."

Caitlin pushed his hand off her head and gave him a look of disgust before storming out of the room muttering something about a bastard.

Silence followed her depart. Draco seemed determined not to look at Hermione and Hermione wasn't sure if she was grateful for that or not.

She wrapped her robes tightly around herself as she realized she wasn't exactly sure what the hell just happened, but she knew one thing for sure, things between Draco and her would no longer be the same.

They both continued to stand there in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes before Draco sighed and walked over to his bed dragging Hermione behind him.

He sat down on the bed and Hermione decided she matters well do the same.

Still they were both silent.

Hermione honestly did not know what to say after what just happened. She was so confused. Draco hated her and thought she was ugly, but after what they just did, apparently that was not true. She glanced over at Draco who appeared to be lost in thought as well.

Finally Hermione broke the silence. " Sorry I spoiled your chances with that Caitlin girl."

. " Like I bloody care. She wasn't even that good of shag." Draco said.

" So" Hermione started determined to keep the conversation going to avoid the silence, " you must have been with a lot of girls to be able to tell who is a good shag and who isn't."

Draco snorted. " You don't have to be with a lot of girls to know if it is a good shag or not. I mean it either feels good or it doesn't."

"Oh" Was all Hermione was able to say.

" I can't believe you just said shag." Draco with a smirk.

Hermione rolled her eyes and ignored him. " So you didn't answer the question, have you been with a lot of girls?"

" I wasn't aware that was the question at hand." Draco drawled. " Why, are you jealous Granger?"

" I…..I " Hermione stuttered. " Of course I am not jealous I was only trying to make conversation you arrogant prat."

" Ok Granger calm down, I was only asking."

" Oh you are insufferable, I don't even know why I bother." Hermione said turning away.

After a few moments of slience, Draco said " I've been with four counting Caitlin."

Hermione turned around slowly.

" Really I honestly thought you would have been with more."

" What do you think I am a man whore Granger?"

" Well…the way you acted with Caitlin, I just assumed that you."

"You shouldn't assume anything about me Granger. You don't even know me."

" Well you don't know anything about me either." Hermione shot.

" I am really starting to believe that." Draco said quietly.

Hermione starred at Draco who seem to be determined not to look at her. After a few moments she sighed and looked away.

Both were now lost in thought, wondering what would happen next.

A/N Here is the last chapter most of you have read! The next chapter was posted only a short time before it got deleted. But it will be posted soon! Please Review!


	9. This Round To You Draco

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. _

_A/N Since I was in such a rush to put up my deleted chapters I forgot to put the disclaimer in my chapters, but I am sure you guys know that I am not JK Rowling so I therefore do not own any of these characrters. _

_Also I only had nine chapters up before they got deleted. I thought I had ten. Well here is the most recent chapter before it got deleted. I know many of you have not read it yet so please let me know what you think!_

_The next chapter should be up shortly!_

_Thanks again to all my wonderful reviewers. You guys are so great and I am so happy that I get to continue this story. _

Chapter 9

**This Round to You Malfoy**

The awkward silence continued to fill air. Draco reached out for a book on Quidditch. Hermione wondered if Draco was upset that he had to miss the game on account that he had a person attached to him. Not that she really cared how he felt. Or did she?

Suddenly the events of what just happened flashed into her mind.

The way she felt, the way Draco had acted, the way his lips felt on hers.

Why had he kissed her? She thought he hated her.

He had been the boy who tormented her ever since she had been at Hogwarts. Always calling mudblood.

Then earlier that day he had told her that she way ugly, tried to embarrass her with Caitlin and then he kissed her!

Really she would Never Understand Boys!

As she glanced over at Draco reading his book, she noticed his eyes were not moving.

Then a thought occurred to her. Maybe, just maybe he was just as embarrassed about the events that had occurred as she was. She started to wonder if maybe he did have an actual human side.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­After about a half an hour of awkward silence, Draco finally broke it, "Well I need to get cleaned up. I need to get that bitch off me." He muttered.

Hermione jumped. There was no way in hell she was going to shower with him. Especially after what has just happened.

" I am not taking a shower with you." Hermione said in a firm voice.

"I don't want to take a shower with you either." Draco snarled back.

"But you just said..." Hermione started, but was cut off.

"What I just said was... that I wanted to get cleaned up. Besides I thought of a solution to our shower issue."

"Oh and what is that?" Hermione asked curiously.

Draco however, ignored her, grabbed some clothes, a towel and a washcloth and headed out of his room dragging a reluctant, but curious Hermione behind.

Hermione wondered what on earth Draco's solution to their shower problem could be. She was quit sure there was not any spell that could get a wizard clean. Otherwise why would Wizards need to shower at all and waste all that water?

Her thoughts were interrupted however, when Draco opened the door to the Prefects bathroom.

"But I thought you said..." Hermione stared, but stopped when she noticed that Draco did not walk over towards the shower, but to the bathtub instead.

"I figured the bubbles would make it so you weren't able to spy on me when I am bathing." Draco drawled while he turned on the water and the bubbles of the bathtub.

"What!" Hermione yelled. "Me spy on you! Who was the one who wanted to ...to do things in front of me with that Caitlin girl."

Draco smirked at this, but chose to ignore her and said, "Granger are you going to turn around so I can get undressed or can't you not help yourself from watching me?"

Hermione's face burned bright red, as she turned around mumbling something about an "arrogant prat."  
Hermione could not believe it. _The nerve of him! _She thought. When she heard Draco getting into the water she felt a force pull her towards the edge of the bathtub.

"Ouch." Hermione exclaimed rubbing her elbow, which had collided painfully with the edge of the bathtub.

"Well what about me?" She said angrily.

"What about you?"

"I...I need to get a washed. I wasn't able to take a shower last night because I couldn't touch anything so I really need one today. Oh and I need a towel and wash cloth and clothes and"

"I thought you smelled worse than normal." Draco said with a smirk.

Hermione was so angry she was shaking. "I need to take bath too Malfoy. So when you're done are you going to wait until I get washed?"

"I have to get up early tomorrow and I am not going to lose sleep just because a dirty little mudblood ..."

"Stop calling me a mudblood." Hermione screamed.

"Would you mind keeping your voice down, I am trying to enjoy my bath.." Draco said as if he had barely heard her.

Hermione was seething. "Are you honestly telling me that you are not going to let me get a bath? Because in case you haven't noticed, I am stuck with you and if I stink, then you will be the one who has to suffer."

Draco seemed as thought he was considering what she had just said, and then a moment later he replied, " I'll take my chances. I know a few spells that may be able to take the stench away..."

SPLASH

"What the hell." Draco said as he saw a soaking wet, still robed Hermione rise from under the water.

Hermione, who was still red faced, sunk low into the bubbles, unfastened her robe and throw in out of the tub.

Before Draco could say anything Hermione just uttered a "Humph" and turned her head so quickly that her long wet hair smacked Draco across the face as she went to reach for the shampoo.

"Bloody hell women!" Draco yelled, rubbing the spot on his face where Hermione's hair had made contact. "Did the spell make you lose your mind too? You got in the water with _my_ robe on."

Hermione however, simply began lathering shampoo in her hair and said; " I didn't think you would be gentlemen enough to turn your back while I undressed so I improvised."

"I DONT WANT TO SHARE WATER WITH A FILTHY MUDBLOOD. IT DEFEATS THE WHOLE PURPOSE OF TAKING A BATH."

" Could you please keep your voice down, I am trying to enjoy my bath." Hermione said calmly.

Draco growled. " I'll show you bitch."

But before Hermione could turn her head to see what he was talking about, she felt herself being forced under water. She waved her arms and legs frantically, but still she couldn't move. After what seemed like several minutes, but in reality was probably not even a minute, she felt herself being dragged up to the surface again.

She shot up out of the water gasping for breath. She turned to look at Draco. "You son of a bitch," she started to say, but before she could finish she saw Draco dive under the water and felt herself being pulled under, before she could even catch her breath.

When she felt herself rise to the surface again she glanced at Draco before she felt herself being submerged into the hot soapy water once more.

She couldn't stand this. She couldn't breath. She felt like she was going to drown. She kicked her arms and legs, but she knew it was only in vain since she couldn't come up until Draco came up. Finally she felt herself rising to the surface and she shouted "Enough"

"Oh I am just getting started Granger." Draco said with a smirk as she felt herself being pulled back under.

_How long was he going to do this? _She thought. _How many more times would he dunk her? _NO he could not keep doing this to her. She would not allow it.

Draco rose to the surface again with a smirk on his face, however when he saw Hermione pop back up he noticed something was wrong.

Her eyes were closed and her head was leaning back into water.

"Granger?" He asked quietly

She didn't move.

"Granger." He said, his voice slightly higher now as he reached out and shook her.

Still she didn't move.

Granger, get up." He said as he put his hand on her neck to feel her pulse. Suddenly Hermione's eyes popped open.

WACK.

Hermione had slapped Draco hard across the face, just as she had done in third year.

"Aw you bitch." Draco started, but was cut off by another WACK.

"How dare you! Don't you ever ever do that again. You could have killed me." Hermione screamed.

" Draco who was rubbing his now very red face retorted, "You wouldn't have died, I was under there too."

Hermione raised her hand to slap him again, only this time Draco was ready for her. He caught her hand in mid slap and slammed her against the bathtub.

He held her tightly against the bathtub and leaned in very close to her and said in low growl, " Don't you ever fucking hit me again"

Hermione gasp, not at his words, but she noticed she was close to Draco that her bare breast were against his bare chest.

Draco seemed to noticed this too because his eyes widened for a moment and he let go of her immediately and backed away.

Hermione who was still breathing heavily from lack of oxygen and something else, turned bright red and looked away angrily.

Draco didn't say another word to her, but just continued bathing himself.

Hermione began to do the same thing when she noticed the familiar feeling between her legs. She was aroused again. NO she thought. Draco is aroused.

She glanced over at Draco, who seemed to be doing everything he could not to look at Hermione.

Hermione sighed and tried to ignore the feeling between her legs and finish washing up before Draco decided he was done.

A few minutes later, Draco announced that he was done and Hermione turned her head as Draco got out and got dressed.

"I need a towel and some clean clothes. My clothes from the other night are over there. They will do for now." Hermione said from inside the bathtub as she pointed to the one of the showers.

"Wait you took off your clothes last night and got into the shower with me?" Draco asked curiously with an amused look in his eye.

"Well I wanted to take a shower." Hermione muttered as she turned beat red.

"But you couldn't touch anything."

"I forgot about that." Hermione said as her face turned an even darker shade of red.

"I see." Draco said as he walked over to pick up her clothes. He reached out and held up her white cotton underpants. "Nice panties Granger. Tell me, do you go shopping with your grandmother?"

Hermione's face burned even brighter.

"Just give me my clothes Malfoy."

Draco stared at her for a moment before picking up the rest of her clothes and her wet robe Hermione had been wearing. Hermione reached her hands out and grabbed her clothes.

Just as she was about ready to get out of the tub, she noticed the feeling between her legs growing stronger. She glanced up and noticed he was starring at her.

"Do you mind?" Hermione said with a look of what she hoped was disgust, instead of what she was really feeling.

"Not at all." Draco said with a smirk and continued to stare at her.

Hermione's draw dropped. "Are you honestly telling me that you want to see me naked?"

"I have already seen you naked Granger, and trust me you don't have anything that interests me. I just want to embarrass you." Draco drawled.

Hermione was outraged. She was not going to dress in front of someone who has spent the day humiliating her and half the night dunking her.

"There is no way I am changing in front of _you_ Malfoy."

"Well you had better soon, because I am taking off in the next five minutes whether you are clothed are not. So if you fancy another naked walk around the school by all means don't get dressed." Draco said with a triumphant smirk.

Hermione felt dread in the pit of her stomach. She didn't see anyway around changing in front of Malfoy. She gritted her teeth and tried to ignore her/his arousal and said, "Will you at least give me a towel to dry off with?" She snarled.

Draco simply threw his towel he had just used.

She sighed and began to climb out of the bathtub, while trying to cover herself up.

As soon as she stepped out of the bathtub her knees nearly gave way. She was so aroused she could barely stand.

She glanced over at Draco who was watching her, his cool gray eyes filled with lust.

Hermione could not understand if Draco was only doing this to humiliate her, then why was he so aroused?

Maybe he just gets off on embarrassing her or maybe he really did find her attractive?

She had to find out. Perhaps it was due to the fact that she was going half insane from being attached to her enemy of perhaps it was how aroused she felt, but without even thinking the next moment she dropped her towel on the floor, exposing her whole body to Draco.

"Ooops" She said innocently although she made no attempt to cover herself up.

Draco's eyes widened. He coughed into one of his hand and looked away quickly. With his back still turned to her he muttered, "Granger will you stop fucking around and get dressed already."

Hermione sighed in relief. She continued to dress without Draco watching her.

"I am finished." She said a minute later.

Draco did not even bother to turn around. He just walked toward the door so quickly that Hermione almost lost her balance.

They walked to Draco's room silently. Hermione noticed Draco's arousal had subsided, which was making it very difficult for her to walk. She wondered if he was experiencing the same dilemma. She didn't know. Maybe it was different for guys.

When they finally reached Draco's room. Hermione noticed that Draco's roommates were all asleep. She watched as Draco took out his wand, muttered an spell and waved it at his bed. Hermione recognized it was a sanitizing spell. She was thankful for that. She really did not want to be sleeping in Draco and Caitlin's sex sheets. Come to think of it, she really did not want to sleep with Draco at all.

"Turn around Granger, I need to get undressed and go to bed." Draco said simply.

Hermione glared at him and turned around slowly. After what he had just put her through in the bathroom, how dare he ask her to turn around.

Hermione felt a jerk pull her back toward the bed. She gave out a little gasp as she collided with Draco.

Draco who was about to climb into bed, was now only in his black boxers. Hermione couldn't help but notice his toned abs, but as her eyes scanned a little lower on his body she let out a little gasp when she noticed the bulge in his boxers.

Draco seemed to notice this, but did not say anything. Slightly pink in the face, he continued to climb into bed.

As Hermione started to climb into bed too, Draco cleared his throat.

"What do you think you are doing?" He asked.

"What does it look like I am doing, I am getting into bed."

"Tutt Tutt Granger. This bed is only made for people of noble blood. Dirty mudbloods belong on the floor" With those words he turned out the light and rolled over.

Hermione stood there furious.

How dare Malfoy!

She had never been more humiliated and unhappy in her whole life, and she has only been attached to Malfoy for two days. It couldn't go on like this.

She couldn't go on like this.

What Malfoy was doing today to her was not only wrong, not only degrading, but also borderline rape.

He _made_ her feel horny. Then kissed her.

She felt so used and violated. .

He felt aroused by her too. She knew it. Then he had the nerve to act like he wasn't and now is making her sleep on the floor.

No it could not go on like this.

That bastard is not going to get away with this.

A small smile spread across Hermione's face.

He would pay. "This round to you Malfoy." She said quietly.

A/N Hey guys I know it has been forever since I last updated. But I am pretty sure I will be updating this story a lot more frequently. Please review and let me know what you guys think of this chapter. I know it had a lot of fighting in it. But, I felt it was needed. Draco and Hermione still do not like each other. There may be lust, but neither wants to admit it. I think it takes time for real feelings to develop. If you guys think Draco was mean to Hermione, don't worry. He will get what he deserves. The next chapter should be fun. Well not for Draco.

Also thanks for all of my reviewers. Especially those of you who had have stuck with this story from the beginning. I promise I will try my best not to keep you guys waiting.


	10. Hermione's Revenge

_Disclaimer: I do not own these characters._

Hermione's Revenge

Hermione was currently sitting in a room engulfed in darkness. She sat cross-legged on the cold, hard floor next to a bed that inhabited a sleeping Draco. Hermione could not believe that only a few hours ago, she was sitting on that very floor, feeling the arousal of her enemy shagging. Whatever she had been feeling at that time had now past. As she glanced up at the sleeping Draco, whom only a few hours she thought looked sexy in the bathroom, she now felt nothing for him but pure undiluted hatred.

Her brown eyes glanced at Draco's alarm clock. The time was 1:29. It had been about an hour since Draco told her that mudblood's belong on the floor, before he drifted off to sleep.

"An hour of sleep." Hermione whispered. "Yes I think that is quit enough." Storing Draco's wand back in her pocket.

She smirked as she glanced at Draco's alarm clock and waited for her plan to take action.

And then, when the clocked read 1:30, a rooster's crow came out of the alarm clock and filled the Slytherin bedroom with its cries.

Draco shoot up, wide-eyed and yelled, "Bloody hell, who let bird's in here?"

"Hey what's the big idea Draco?" Yelled Blaise, who was in the bed to the left of Draco pocking his head outside his curtains.

"Yeah, what the bloody hell is going on we are trying to sleep." Some of this other roommates yelled.

Draco's who still seemed to be in shock shocked, eyes scanned the room for the source of the noise until he found the alarm clock, which he swiftly turned it off. Then his gray eyes found Hermione's who just gave him an innocent shrug. However, before he could say a word to her Blaise yelled, "Damnit Draco, we have a transfiguration test tomorrow and you wake us up at fucking one thirty in the morning."

Draco glared at Hermione before saying to Blaise through gritted teeth, "Sorry about that mate, must have set the alarm clock to the wrong time."

" I'll say. And why in bloody hell did you chose Roosters sounds." Blaise yelled back harshly before disappearing back behind his curtains.

"You think your clever don't you, you stupid mudblood bitch." Draco whispered to Hermione.

"Oh no I don't think I am clever. I _know _I am clever." Hermione said with a small smirk on her face.

"I don't want to hear anything more out of you tonight or I will make you sorry." Draco snarled before rolling over facing the opposite direction of Hermione.

Hermione waited exactly five minutes before saying, "But I'm not sleepy."

"I don't give a fuck what you are, just leave me alone." Draco snapped, who had just about fallen back to sleep.

"The sun will come out tomorrow..." Hermione began to sing at the top her voice; making the most tone death sound she could muster as she continued to sing a song from one of her favorite childhood moves, Annie.

"Bloody hell women shut the fuck up." Draco yelled.

"But singing helps me sleep." Hermione said innocently.

"NO singing like that will give you nightmares."

Hermione smirked as she continued singing.

"Woman I said to shut up, you heard what Blaise said, we have a transfiguration test tomorrow."

Hermione stopped singing just long enough to say, "No, you have a transfiguration test tomorrow..._Come what may..." _She continued to sing. _Tomorrow..Tomorrow I love ya..Tomorrow."_

Draco grabbed her shoulders harshly and growled, "What part of shut..up do you not understand?"

"The _up_ part." Hermione said thoughtfully. "I understand the shut part, but never really understood why people have to throw _up_ in there. Now if people just said shut mouth that would make more sense. It's like the saying you stick out like a soar thumb, I don't really understand that either..."

Draco shook her harshly. "Damnit if you don't shut up I am going to make you shut up."

"Really? Well then ok" Hermione said in her most childish voice and with one last wide smile, she lay on the floor and pretended to go to sleep.

That night however, every hour on the hour, Draco's alarm clock would go off, echoing loud animal sounds across the room, which was not appreciated by Draco's roommates. Draco was so busy being yelled at by the others that by the time he had a chance to so much as glare at Hermione, his alarm clock went off again.

Finally, around 7:30, Hermione shut off Draco's alarm, put a silencing charm around Draco's bed and smirked when she heard groans issuing from Draco's roommates when their alarms went off.

Each of them grumbled out of bed, rubbing their puffy eyes and began getting ready for what was sure to be along day ahead.

Hermione glanced back at Draco who was still asleep and due to her silencing charm, did not hear the others awake.

None of the red-eyed boys even bothered to wake Draco up.

Her plan was working, she thought with a smile.

At 8:15, Hermione slide Draco's wand under his bed and reached out for Draco's water glass.

She glanced at the sleeping blonde haired boy.

"Aw he looks so peaceful." Hermione said quietly before turning the water glass upside down and spilling its contents onto Draco's face.

He sat up at once sputtering.

"Sorry Draco, but your late for class. It's 8:15."Hermione said sweetly

"What?" Draco said shocked as he looked at his alarm clock.

"I guess your roommates didn't seem to think that they needed to wake you up." Hermione shrugged. "You really should think about getting better friends."

"You bitch, you did this. On purpose too."

"Wow ..if you figured that out all by your self, then I am sure you wont have any problem with your Transfiguration test today."

Draco's face paled at this statement, as realization dawned on him.

"Fuck...I am late for the test." Draco yelled. "Where the is my wand?"

"How should I know?" She asked innocently.

"I don't have time for this, where is it?" He screamed.

"Maybe you should try looking up your ass." Hermione sneered.

For a second, she thought he was going to hit her.

But he only just glared at her as though she were something disgusting.

"I doubt you will need it today. The Transfiguration test isn't a practical one and the only classes you have today is potions and Herbology, and you rarely need wands for those classes."  
Draco didn't even have a retort, he just sighed and began putting on his robes. He didn't even bother to cover himself up, which caused a blush to spread over Hermione's cheeks.

About fifteen minutes later, Draco entered the Transfiguration classroom, dragging a triumphant Hermione behind him.

"Your late Mr. Malfoy. 10 points form Slytherlin." Came the stern voice of Professor McGonagall.

Draco shot a death glare at Hermione and took his seat as McGonagall gave him a test.

Hermione returned his glare with a friendly smile.

Draco took a deep breath and began reading the first question of his test.

He looked deep in concentration.

"So serious" Hermione said as she leaned over his test.

"Shut it." He said.

"There is no talking during the test Mr.Malfoy." McGonagall shouted.

Draco shot another glare at Hermione.

Hermione sighed and grabbed a piece of Draco's scrap paper.

Draco seemed relieved that she had found something to keep herself occupied with.

About an hour later, McGonagall said, "Times up, now will every please hand in their test."

She began to walk around the room collecting test, however right when she got to where Draco was sitting Hermione snatched Draco's test away.

Draco scowled. Hermione knew it was because he was trying to think of a way of getting it back without looking like an idiot and swinging his arms through the air at something invisible. 

"Hummm, well you did ok on the first few questions, but on questions 4 and 5 you didn't specify the specific movement of the wand. You see.." Hermione began however, she as interrupted by McGonagall's voice, "Where is your test Draco?"

Draco's mouth opened and closed soundlessly. Hermione smirked. Since she was holding his test, the test turned invisible to everyone except for Draco.

McGonagall glanced down at the parchment Hermione had been writing, which she had let go the moment she grabbed the test.

"Is this it?" She asked as she began to read the parchment.

Hermione's eyes went from a white faced Draco to a slightly pink faced McGonagall.

"Mr. Malfoy, writing me a love poem will not get you a better grade on this test." At her words the class roared. Draco looked more terrified than ever.  "It is also quit unacceptable to write this to a Professor."

"I...I...but" Draco uttered.

"I think you had better come to my classroom tonight and retake the test." McGonagall said firmly. However, before turning her back to him, Hermione wasn't sure if she only imagined it, but McGonagall glanced at the exact place Hermione was sitting at the time with a small smirk on her face.

_Could it be possible that McGonagall knows about her situation? _Hermione thought._ She had been quit sure that Dumbledore said that they were to keep this between herself, Draco, Dumblesore, Harry, and Ron. _

When class was over, Hermione felt herself being pulled quickly to her feet. Draco was hurrying out of class as quickly as she ran out of class the day the potion got spilled on her. At least now he knew what it felt like to be humiliated. Draco walked all the way down the corridor, until he came to a broom cupboard where he forced both of them inside.

"What are we doing in a broom cupboard?" Hermione started to ask, but Draco grabbed her arms and throw her up against the back of the broom cupboard, knocking a bunch of brooms and mops down.

"You bitch. What do you think you are playing at?" He started, but Hermione boldly interrupted.

"I think you will find that last nights and today's events will be nothing compared to the hell I could put you through if you don't start giving me proper treatment."

"Proper treatment?" Draco said shocked.

"Yes, proper treatment. For instance, I _will _be allowed to shower every night without you watching. I _will_ be allowed to get clean clothes from my room. You _will _give Harry and Ron a note that I write to them everyday letting them knows that I am ok. You _will_ let me sleep in your bed and you _will not_ shag or do anything sexually with any girl or yourself while I am attached to you!" She finished matter of fact like panting slightly.

"And what if I don't?" He growled, gripping her arms tighter.

"You will just have to see won't you." Hermione whispered.

Draco's eyes widened slightly. Hermione could tell that he was wondering what else she could do.

"I don't take threats." He growled.

Just then, the broom cupboard opened up and there stood Harry, Ron, and Dumbledore.

"I know they are in her Professor. I see their names on the map." Harry said, glancing down at the Marauder's map.

Draco, who was temporally invisible due to the fact that he was touching Hermione, let go of her instantly, which caused a surprised "Oy" to utter from Ron.

"How are things with you and Ms. Granger?" Dumbledore asked kindly, as though he did not find it strange to find Draco in a broom closet. In fact, he had an amused look on his face.

"If you tell Dumbledore what I just did I will make sure he knows all the things you have done to me." Hermione said. Praying that Draco would not tell on her. She didn't want to be in trouble.

"Peachy." Draco said back to Dumbledore and stepping out of the broom closet.

"What are you doing in a broom closet?"  Ron asked.

"Never you mind." Draco said rudely.

"I do mind when you have one of my best friends attached to you." Ron shot back.

"Yes, actually that is the reason we came to find you Mr.Malfoy." Dumbledore said. "Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley seemed to be concerned about Ms. Granger's happiness. They claim that they would feel much better if you make daily reports to my office and have Ms. Granger write a letter expressing how she is doing. Will that work for you?"

"Yes, everyone is worried about poor defenseless Granger and her happiness." Draco snarled. "Well what about me? Did any of stop to think that the mudblood may be driving me bonkers."

"Do not use that offensive term in front of me." Dumbledore said, while holding up his hand to silence Harry and Ron, who showed every sign of an outburst.

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Of course this is a stressful ordeal for you as well. But may I remind you that you are part of the reason Ms. Granger is attached to you. So we have a deal then Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked, although this time it sounded more like a statement than a question.

"Tell him yes" Hermione said. "Oh and also tell Harry and Ron that I miss them dreadfully and cannot wait until I get to see them again."

"Oh don't make me vomit Granger." Draco said.

"What did she say?" Harry asked concerned.

Draco sighed. "Yes I will make daily reports to your office Professor so Granger can let you know how she is."

"Excellent." Dumbledore said.

"Malfoy tell them what I said." Hermione said.

When Draco continued to ignore her, she grabbed hold of him, turning him invisible.

"Tell them Malfoy or Dumbledore won't like the report I give him." Hermione said.

"Alright..alright" Draco said as Hermione let him go.

"Where did you go?" Harry asked.

"Granger wanted me to tell you two that she misses you and cant wait to see you." Draco said all this very fast, as thought it caused him great pain.

Harry and Ron however grinned, looking to Draco's left at the Hermione they could not see. Hermione sighed. She was on the right of Draco.

"Well how does tomorrow after lunch sound for our first check up meeting?" Dumbledore asked

"Great" Draco said through gritted teeth.

A few minutes later Hermione found herself being drug by Draco again, away from her friends. She was so relieved. Now that she had daily reports with Dumbledore, Draco would defiantly have to treat her all right. She wouldn't even have to stoop to his level anymore. Although, that had been kind of fun. Especially to get Draco back for all those years he was horrible to her friends and her.

Only when Draco opened the doors to the boy's bathroom, Hermione stopped thinking about how good her revenge felt.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"I need to take a piss. In case you didn't notice I haven't been able to go all morning since I somehow woke up late." Draco said sarcastically. "Now will you turn around?"

"Of course. I never want to see that little thing of yours again." Hermione said turning around. Hermione had no idea why she had said that. She had already pushed her luck today with Draco as it was. She was lucky he hadn't murdered her yet.

"Excuse me" Hermione heard Draco say in a high-pitched voice as he began relieving himself.

"You heard me. I don't want to see it again."

When Hermione heard Draco walk over to sink and begin washing his hands, she felt it was safe to look again. When she glanced at him he was wearing a look on his face that made her wish she had stayed turned around.

"My dick is not small. But how would you know anyway.  I bet mine is the only one you have ever seen. Ha I bet the first time you ever even had an orgasm was the other night in the shower, when I was masturbating and I didn't even know you were there." Draco said coldly. "Because no one would ever touch you _intentionally_."

"You did." Hermione said, who felt close to tears. "Last night in the bathroom you had no problem kissing me and when we were in the bathtub, I felt your arousal."

"What makes you think I was aroused because of you?"

"Why did you kiss me Malfoy?" Hermione yelled ignoring his last question.

"Why did you kiss back?" Draco yelled back.

Once again Hermione noticed that they were only inches apart. They had unintentionally moved closer to each other while yelling.

"Because you were making me horny." Hermione yelled, without realizing what she was saying.

Draco's jaw dropped slightly as Hermione turned scarlet and said, "I mean since you were making yourself aroused it made me aroused."

A small smirk spread across Draco's face.

"Oh you know what I meant." She said, still a little flustered. "Look we have to make daily reports to Dumbledore about our happiness so lets just not speak to each other unless we have too, because I know asking you to be civil would be far ...far too much to ask."

"I have no problem not talking to a mudblood." Draco said with a smirk.

"I rest my case." Hermione snapped.

A few weeks later, Hermione was still attached to Draco and invisible to everyone except him. Although the daily meetings with Dumbledore did ensure that Draco wasn't doing anything terrible to her, and she did look forward to giving Harry and Ron a note and reading there's as well, however, Dumbledor did not seem to be any closer to a solution of how to get her back to normal. Hermione was now sleeping in Draco's bed, was given all her make up assignments, in which she did on her free time, and bath time wasn't so awkward since Draco took his bath first, then always allowed Hermione to take one as well without looking. But...life was still lonely for Hermione. Although life seemed to be lonely for Draco as well, which he reminded her occasionally.

"Damn you and your rule of not shagging." Muttered Draco, who was on the way to his bedroom for the night. "I have never had to go this long before without a shag or a wank ever since I realized I could do it."

"Well maybe you should have thought about that before you tripped me in potions class." Hermione said, which was the same answer she had been giving him every time he mentioned it.

"I'm a bloke. I need to get off. Haven't you ever heard of blue balls?" He asked seriously.

"No."

Draco smirked. "Of course little miss goody two shoes wouldn't know what that is." Draco said as he turned his back and began to get undressed for bed.

Hermione, almost at the same time turned and began to change into her nightclothes. They knew this routine by heart.

A few minutes they were completely changed and climbed into bed.

After Draco explained to Hermione what blue balls was she said, "I don't believe that. That is just something that guys make up so that they can get laid."  
"It is true." Draco said as he climbed under the covers.  Hermione felt a familiar blush creep along her cheeks. After two weeks Hermione still felt awkward lying in bed next to him, and his arousal she felt never helped either. "Besides guys don't have to get some from a girl, they can masturbate too."  
Hermione shut her legs tightly. She had to admit, Draco seemed to be more aroused as the nights went on and it was really starting to _bother_ her.

"Whatever, it would not hurt you to show a little restraint." Hermione said, while Draco turned off the lights.

Hermione shut her eyes and wrapped the covers more tightly around her. The weather was getting colder and the Slytherlin rooms were a lot colder than the Gryffindor tower.

As snuggled under the covers, she accidentally brushed against Draco's skin.

At that moment she felt heat course through her body.

She began to breath heavily.  God she was so aroused. NO Draco was so aroused. 

_Oh dear God. _She thought.

Hermione rolled over, frustrated. She had never needed relief so badly in her life. For one moment she thought she might try to relieve her arousal herself, but then she figured she would only be relieved when Draco was relieved. _Right?_

Hermione pressed her legs together in vein for some small relief, but it did not help.

Through the cold, she began to feel sweat drip from her brawl and her breathing quickened.

She could not take it much longer. No she had to be strong. She would just have to ignore it. _Like that was possible. _

"Damnit Granger I can't hold on any longer. I am going to explode." Growled a frustrated Draco.

"Just do it already then" Hermione gasped suddenly.

Through the darkness, Hermione could see the outline of Draco starring at her. She felt a blush creep over her, but she didn't care. She was so hot right now.

"You serious?" Draco asked with a hint of amusement and a hint of something else..lust maybe.

"Yes, just do it already I can't wait any longer." Panted Hermione.

"Learn some restraint Granger." Draco smirked.

"Fuck you!" She yelled.

"Now you want me to fuck you?" He asked amused.

"Malfoy."

"Ok..ok" Draco said, "But if I am going to do this I am going to do it with the lights on."

"What!" Hermione shrieked as the lights went on, but was silenced when she saw Draco slide his hands down his boxers and felt a strong sensation between her legs.

"Whatever you say." She whimpered as she leaned back into the pillow with her eyes closed.

A/N Next chapter will continue where Draco and Hermione left off. Please review so I know if you guys still like this story. Thank you for everyone who has reviewed so far.


	11. I Understand This Boy

_Disclaimer: I do not own these characters._

_A/N Hey guys I am so sorry I have taken so long to update this story. Honestly right after I updated the last chapter I went on a cruise. Then my sister talked me into to reading the Twilight series and I loved them so I read the entire series. Really I just had a very hard time trying to get inspired to write this chapter. But since so many reviewers kept on me to update I finally decided that I couldn't let you guys down. Some of you even emailed me and I answered everyone back except for one whose email I could not find and I apologize for not being able to respond to that person. (You know who you are) If it was not for you guys I doubt I would have updated even this soon. I am so shocked at the response this story has gotten. I just started out writing it for fun, thinking that it would probably be stupid, but I am so glad you guys like it! Thanks for the reviews! Here is the next chapter! I hope it is ok! I will start working on the next chapter soon!_

**I Understand This Boy!**

If anyone had asked Hermione a month ago if she would give into sexual desire like this, she would have told him or her they were crazy.

Now she must be the one who was crazy she thought, as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation Draco was providing them both.

She knew there would be consequences for her moment of weakness, but she didn't care. The sensation she was feeling between her legs felt better than anything she could have ever imagined.

She allowed her self to open her eyes for a moment only to find Draco starring at her with a look of lust in his eyes.

She was about to ask him to look away, but Draco increased the speed of his hand causing the sensation to grow stronger.

"Oh" They both moaned in unison. Hermione throw the covers off herself. Even though the Slytherlin room was usually freezing, she was burning up. Even her white T-shirt and black shorts began sticking to her. As Draco continued to speed up his hand Hermione squirmed against back against the bed and pushed her shirt up to allow some air to get to her.

She heard Draco let out a low moan.

"Hermione" Draco growled.

"Yes" She moaned. Too aroused to even be embarrassed.

"Can I touch you?"

Hermione eyes widened. Did Draco just really ask what she thought he asked her?  
"Where" Hermione asked a little nervously, while trying to suppress a moan.

Suddenly she felt a surge of heat increase in between her legs, which caused her to let out a loud moan.

"Here." Draco said in a husky voice as he lifted her shirt up revealing her breast.

Even though Hermione was more aroused than she had ever been in her life, she still felt self-conscious being half naked and brought her hands to her shirt to pull it back down, only to have Draco's hand stop her.

Draco's face was now so close to hers she could feel his hot breath on her face.

Their closeness only seemed to intensify Hermione's arousal.

Then, Draco's lips were on hers. She heard him growl as he pried open her mouth with his and pushed his tongue inside. He kissed her rough and hard. She returned the kiss just as roughly. They were both moaning into the kiss when Hermione felt one of Draco's hand cup her right breast. However, she didn't object. Instead she just pulled him closer and moaned even more loudly. She felt his hand leave her breast only to cup her other one.

"Oh" She moaned and Draco growled.

She knew they were close. The heat building between her legs made her feel like she was about to explode.

She gasped and grabbed Draco's head, pulling him closely, gripping his soft blonde hair.

Only he pulled away from her and looked into her eyes.

"What?" Hermione started to ask.

" I want to watch you." Draco said.

Their eyes, locked and Hermione looked up into Draco's face that was now full of pleasure and excitement. She wanted to remember his face like this forever.

They both moaned loudly as they road the wave of their orgasm, never taking their eyes off each other's faces.

When it was over, they were both sweating and breathing loudly. After a few moments Draco rolled off Hermione and turned off the light. Hermione lay there dazed for a moment, before pulling her shirt back down slowly.

Finally after several minutes of silence Hermione asked, "Malfoy?"

Silence.

"Malfoy." Hermione called again.

Still..silence.

After a few more moments of silence Hermione rolled over physically relieved, but mentally confused.

After a very long while Hermione finally drifted off into an uneasy sleep, completely unaware that Draco was still wide awake or that it would be daybreak before he too finally fell asleep.

The next morning Hermione awoke exhausted. She had gotten very little sleep and when she did she was bothered by erotic dreams of a certain blonde Slytherlin. 

She jumped when she heard something next to her moan softly.

"Oh my God!" She yelled when she realized that it was not a dream at all. She really did let Draco pleasure them both last night! She had let him touch her where no man had touched her before. Hell, he even asked to touch her. Draco Malfoy! A man who was capable of getting girls like Caitlin actually wanted to touch her! But didn't he say that she looked ugly enough with clothes on and thought she looked uglier with them off. The breast that he was caressing so passionately last night, didn't he say how small they were a week ago? Didn't he think she was ugly? But then why did he want to watch her cum?

_To embarrass her?_

Yes, that was just like him. Always finding new and horrible ways to humiliate her. But he failed. It wasn't humiliating at all. At the time, when she was at her moment of greatest pleasure, starring into his face of pure pleasure, knowing that this time when she came that he was watching her, had been wonderful. Now, it was slightly humiliating that she had let her guard down in front of one of her worst enemies. But hadn't he let his guard down too? Was that why he didn't say anything after it happened?

Then it hit her. Hermione inhaled so quickly that she almost choked. Draco probably likes to use and lose a girl when he was done having sex with them. But he couldn't just get up and walk away or ask me to leave. After all I was attached to him.

_Well why should I care_, she thought_. I have always known he was a bastard, I don't care what he _thinks_ about me._

She blinked back tears. "I don't care."

"Will you stop talking to yourself women, I am trying to sleep." Draco grumbled next to her.

Anger filled her and it took everything she had not to beat the boy who used her last night with her pillow. She glanced down at her watch.

"Draco it's 12:15" Hermione said alarmed, all anger forgotten for a moment. Although it was Saturday, she had a lot of homework and studying to do and she had already lost the whole morning.

"It's Saturday, who gives a damn?" He mumbled, pulling his pillow over his head.

The anger that ceased for a moment was back, boiling stronger than ever.

"I...I give a damn. We still have two potions essay's, a Transfiguration essay, I need to study for Herbology." Hermione yelled before Draco interrupted her.

"Well excuse me, I am not used to being attached to someone whoso is so simple minded, and whose brain has to work so much harder to accomplish things that are simple goals for purebloods."

Hermione snapped, she ripped the pillow off of Draco's head and began hitting him in the head with it as hard as she could.

"You bastard." She shrieked.

"Get the hell off me women." Draco yelled and finally reached up and ripped the pillow from Hermione's hands.

For a moment they both glared at each other.

Hermione thought for sure that he was going to hit her with the pillow. _Well go ahead!_ She thought. _I dare you!_

However, she was surprised when he throw down the pillow and yelled, " What the bloody hell is your problem?"

"You!" She shrieked. His eyes widened for a moment. It was obvious that he was completely surprised by her behavior.

As she stared into those eyes, a flashback from last night filled her mind. Only these surprised cold eyes that she was looking at now, were filled with lust and passion in her flashback. She shook her head of the memory. How dare he think he can use her like that! How could she be so weak and give into such temptation! And with not just any boy! But with a boy who was incapable of human compassion. She would never understand _boys. _Well boys in general. But this boy, she understood. She understood that he was the lowest creature on the planet. Like a Vampire who thrives in the darkness, and take pleasure in sucking the life out of their victim's, without a worry or care because they had no conscience. Because they had no soul! Yes, that described Draco perfectly. A boy who feed on others pain and took pleasure in it! _A conscious less, soulless, evil creature._

Draco's eyes went from shocked to confusion as he took in her expression.

"Are you going to start hitting me again?" He said as he cocked an eye brawl. "Am I going to have to restrain you?"

"YOU COULD TRY!" She shrieked. But even as she said the words, she realized that Draco didn't speak in a threatening manner. There was something in his voice she couldn't quit place and that disturbed her.

He snickered quietly. "Fine, if you want to study lets get ready and go to the library."

Now it was Hermione's turn to be surprised. She stared back at him, searching his face for a hidden agenda, but if he had one she couldn't see it.

Now that her anger had ceased a little she noticed now however, that Draco's eyes were puffy and red, his skin paler than usual. He appeared like he had gotten less sleep than she had. But how was that possible? She had been awake half the night, tossing and turning. But he lay still beside her the entire time. So he assumed he was asleep. Could she have been wrong?

"You look terrible." She said without thinking.

"Speak for yourself Granger." He snarled, but with his puffy eyes he didn't look quit as threatening as usual. Instead he looked slightly comical.

Hermione rolled her eyes and started to pull the covers off her to get out of bed and get ready to study, however she noticed a spot on Draco's white sheets.

In a single second of horror she realized what it was and gulped.

She pulled the sheets back quickly over herself and before she could think, before she could even consider the consequences of her actions she began sobbing hysterically.

At this point, Draco was beyond bewildered. As he starred at the sobbing, shaking figure in front of him he said. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it. You look fine."

Hermione made an undistinguishable noise. Then buried her face in her hands and her shoulders began to shake again.

After several minutes of this, Draco replied in an uncomfortable voice, "Look you said I look terrible, so I only said you did because of what you said to me first. Honestly if I thought it would upset you so much I wouldn't of said it."

"I am not upset about that." Hermione sobbed.

"Then what's wrong?" Draco asked in a confused voice.

"I don't ...wa want to to to tell you. It's too humiliating." She sobbed even harder.

"Hermione" Draco said softly as he placed one hand on her shoulder softly.

Hermione stiffened. He had just called her Hermione. The only time he ever called her Hermione was last night when he was pleasuring them. He even called her Granger this morning.

In complete shock she lifted her head and turned her tear stricken face towards Draco's confused and ..._concerned _face?

"What's wrong?" He asked gently.

Hermione searched his eyes through her watery ones and realized that he did actually look concerned.

"I started my period." She whispered.

"What?" Draco said stunned.

Hermione buried her face back in her hands.

After a few moments of silence Draco asked, "Well I am not really sure what to do. I don't have any sisters and I mother doesn't really talk about it. But I thought I remember her telling me that most women start their period at an earlier age then sixteen. And I must say you looked quit developed for someone who started their period for the first time. I suppose you should owl your mum."

Hermione lifted her head slowly out of her hands. "What? This isn't my first Malfoy, I started at age 12."

"Then why the hell are you crying like a banshee?" He asked confused again.

"Because this is humiliating. I have been so caught up in everything that has happened that I completely forgot about what time of the month it was. I forgot that this was one need that you could not relieve for me." She said again in hysteria.

"I know it is common for girls to get emotional at this time, but I mean I sure many girls forget." Draco said seriously.

Hermione's jaw dropped. After a few moments she recovered and said quietly, "Aren't you going to make fun of me?"

"Why would I make fun of you for that, every girl has them?" He said with a slightly amused look on his face.

"Malfoy do you realize that I am going to have to take care of this in front of you?"

"I'll turn my head. Believe me, that is not something I want to see." He said with an expression as if something smelly were under his nose.

"But it's on the sheets."

"You have a wand." Draco said simply.

"Your not disgusted or freaked out!" Hermione said in disbelief. She remembered Ron and Harry would seem to get very nervous around that subject.

"No, I mean it's not like I have never been with a girl when that happened."

"Oh my God how awful for that girl." She said in horror.

"For the girl." Draco choked. "It was bloody awful for me. I didn't get laid that night."

Hermione laughed. "Yes, poor you." She said sarcastically, but her heart felt lighter.

"So you really aren't going to give me a hard time about this?"

"No! What do you think I am an asshole?"

Hermione cocked an eyebrawl.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Lets just get the bed cleaned up, you to the bathroom, and then lets study."

_OK, Hermione_ thought to herself. _So maybe he isn't soulless. _

A/N I hope everyone liked the chapter! I will work on the next chapter immediately. Please let me know what you think. Your reviews do help me to get inspired faster. Thanks again to everyone that reviewed so far!


End file.
